Mass Dragon Effect I: Shadows of the Past
by raw666
Summary: After humanity's discovery of dilithium crystals and later the darkspawn, technology began to drastically change for the Mass Effect Universe. From space exploration to alliance that rivals the Council, the galaxy has entered into a new golden era. Will it be enough for John and Jane Shepard to stop the cycle of extinction or will Saren succeed in bringing back the Reapers?
1. Chapter 1: The Nominated SPECTRE

Mass Dragon Effect I: Shadows of the Past

Chapter 1: The Nominated SPECTRE

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age or Mass Effect, as they both belong to Bioware and have the copyrights for them.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 8/23/2014**

**Location: Undisclosed**

**Human Date: February 1, 2183**

In a dimly lit room, a holographic conference call was taking place that spanned thousands of light years between the various participants that included four different species. The two initiating the call were a human and a krogan, bipedal organics that were the main ambassadors for their organization. The human was an old, thin man with a small chin and wrinkled skin that almost hung from his face making his head take-on a box-like shape. Yet, he bore distinctive, calculating brownish grey eyes.

The krogan was like others of his kind, a massive, warm-blooded brown reptile with short, stubby tail, legs, and hands with three short digits. The krogan ambassador, though stood out as he was than other krogans, and wore tough clothing instead of body armor like most krogans wear over their hump that stored enough nutrients to last weeks at a time, along with their natural shell armor that grows along their back, chest, thighs and arms. He was also unique in that he had a red, three point smooth shell with spots along the shell edge. He stood proud, as his green predator (silted) eyes on each side of its nozzle did not flinch as he stood there, unafraid as he and his fellow ambassador were stared down by their superiors.

His superior was a quarian, a purple skin species that looked remarkably human, especially since quarians have similar gender-based hair and body structure. His superior was female with short hair tied into a bund. She, like all quarians, also have a thin face, and arms and legs that seemed to bend in ways humans could not bend, even though their legs resembles a Earth dog. Her eyes like other quarians seemed to have no iris as both her pupil and iris were a pale silver color dignified by the two slanted creases above her eyebrows. She also wore a tight suit that had a purple cloth which wrapped around her body and could become airtight with the addition of a helmet if need be.

Her suit gave warning lights as she let out an agitated sigh, "Ambassador Nakmor Utag, Ambassador Donnel Udina, what does the Citadel Council want with our government now? We already agreed to share and retrieve the… classified device we found on the colony world of Eden Prime in the Exodus Cluster. What more do they want?"

The krogan, Ambassador Nakmor Utag stood tall as he stated, "President Shala'Raan, the Citadel Council have requested that we consider one of our own to become a member of the Council's elite black ops, the SPECTREs, while allowing one of their current SPECTREs to act as a representative for joint operations."

The announcement sent a series of grumbling conservations to pass among the listeners, as a tall, dark skinned human looked thoughtful in his black and white uniform. His uniform held the rank of Rear Admiral with full shoulder pads and sleeves with the three gold lines and two silver lines. He was a tough soldier with sideburns starting to turn grey along with a small number of wrinkles on his stern face and strong chin that matched his deep tone, "I can figure where this is going. The Council wants us to consider one of its members for our elite special forces from the First Battalion to be under my command. It would be the only reason you contacted me during another operation we are handling in Exodus Cluster."

"Yes… the Council wants to extend their influence into the Confederation Alliance of World by taking one of our elite soldiers to order around while dictating what they want through one of their men in the First Battalion," Ambassador Udina scolded at he voiced his own, angry thoughts.

"Or just to improve relationships, just a thought," Ambassador Utag joked around his fellow ambassador, who now frowned.

"And while we're on the subject of the First Battalion. Mind telling me what operation Rear Admiral David Anderson was conducting in one of the most densely populated clusters in the Confederation and one that holds some of my people's oldest colonies?" Udina asked with a growl.

Anderson stared at his superiors, Grand Admiral Steven Hackett, the commander of the Confederation military to ask if he should speak up. He certainly looked perfect for the position with his short white hair, cleanly cut beard, and firm body that showed off the five gold and four silver stripes of his rank, Grand Admiral. Even his elected superior Shala'Raan felt the power of his small, steely blue eyes as he spoke in a firm, scratchy voice that along with his wrinkles show he was an old man well in his seventies.

With subtle looks and a nod from the president, he began to speak with a voice and posture that radiated with enough power to shake a krogan, "At 300 Confederation Standard Time, we received a distress call from Asteroid X57. An asteroid we planned to put in orbit around Noveria to mine and eventually turn it into a space station to defend the planet. However, batarian extremist had somehow captured three of our freighters to bypass the CRF (Confederate Recon Force) to take the asteroid and crash it into Terra Nova. I just found out about it a couple of hours ago."

"Is Terra Nova in danger Grand Admiral Hackett? And should I prepare for the appropriate response?" Udina asked with a scold at being kept in the dark.

"It never was," Hackett shook his head. "Our defense forces stationed at Noveria and the planetary defense grid would have destroyed the asteroid if it was a threat."

"Needless to say, the plan was never going to work, and we don't even need to destroy the asteroid as my teams on the surface have already taken control of the three Fusion Troches to prevent the asteroid from crashing into Terra Nova. It is why I am here now informing you of the threat instead letting my communication expert handle this call," David Anderson explained to the ambassador before he turned to one of his comrades. "If we're lucky, we can snag a lot of them for the CID (Confederation Intelligence Division) to interrogate."

"Especially as the commander of the region is sending his forces around the cluster to capture any that tried to escape so we have spies to hand over to Chief Operative Legion's Shadow," Hackett explained to the same comrade that was not organic.

Legion's Shadow was a geth, a black robot that resembled their creators the quarians. A robot with a single glowing blue eye and a large antenna/mainframe shaped structure coming off the right side of its back as it spoke in a mechanical voice that seemed to have clicks imbedded in its voice.

"We thank you Hackett-Grand-Admiral. We need to find out exactly how they found out that the Asteroid designated X-57 was being moved to Terra Nova from its location in the Exodus's Asgard System." The machine looked annoyed as its eye twisted and its frame flexed. "While the information was not classified, it was not broadcast on civilian channels. So either the Batarians found a way to listen into our military communications, or someone with access told them."

This made the second krogan in the room snort as he stared with his amused red eyes. The krogan was a unique in that he was taller than the average krogan of 2.25m (7.38ft) over 2.13m (7ft) with scars along the right side his face and along his thick red and purplish black head plate shell that had two sets of seven points, showing his age. Most krogans do not live past a hundred and fifty due to their violent tendency, but the few that do make it pass that age are well on their way to a thousand, and the Supreme Commander of the Krogan Clan Alliance was a very old and powerful krogan.

"Well beside hearing about conspiracies and how much the batarians fail in life, why don't we get back to the fact the high and mighty Council wants one of their members on the First Battalion," the krogan pointed out before he asked what was on everyone's mind. "Who is the brain behind this suggestion?"

Udina scolded as he stated, "Several SPECTREs led by a turian who would evaluate the candidate, namely One Nihlus Kryik, Supreme Commander Urdnot Wrex."

"A turian?" Wrex asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's a surprising, considering the turians are not exactly the best of friends for any of us. They released the Salarian's Genophage on my own people, slowly killing us with low fertility, and would have succeeded if the humans hadn't developed the Genofertilization? Not to mention that many of their people, especially the more militant ones, are not too happy we built a separate military force from the Citadel Council."

"Are you saying that the turian is just making the offer to screw with us and make us look bad?" asked Ambassador Nakmor.

Wrex laughed as he smiled, "Depends on the turian."

"I know Nihlus; he's an honorable turian who respects the Confederation's independence, especially if the friendly rivalry increases the military strength on both sides," Anderson explained. "He also thinks my people at least will eventually return to the Council, with the other three races tagging along."

"So that is probably why he is not as worried as the Consular representing the Turians seemed to be," Shala'Raan stated with a nod.

"Enough of this talk about who is asking this favor!" Udina flared with his legendary temper. "The Council wants our answer by the end of the day, and if we agree to meet up with Nihlus for a joint operation to retrieve… the object on Eden Prime," Udina added with distained at the fact the Confederation was sharing custody with the Council.

The others began to mutter what they thought until Hackett spoke up, "I believe we should consider the offer as it would improve our sometimes strained relationship with the Council. Especially since despite the buildup of our military and political power, we could still be overwhelmed by the Council."

"We predict a ten percent chance of complete victory, ten percent we surrender to the Council if war breaks out, twenty percent chance we gain sizable territory, thirty percent no one gains anything, and forty percent chance we lose territory, assuming nothing goes wrong on our side or the Council follows traditional tactics," Legion's Shadow explained. "It's also assuming that the various warlords of the Terminus Systems remain neutral and do not attack us."

"Well with that cheery thought aside, I, President Shala'Raan, have come to a decision. I agree to the Council's terms for a better alliance between our two governments." Shala'Raan sighed at the headache this would cause. "I'll inform the Senate of the decision while I leave you to pick our candidate. Good luck, Shala'Raan out."

Shala'Raan's image disappeared while those remaining online looked over the list of candidates. There were dozens of them with a surprising number in all four races, which was amazing since the Council was highly xenophobia about AIs.

Eventually, Ambassador Nakmor finally pulled out one candidate to consider, "What about Commander Jane Shepard, a human spacer. She has lived aboard starships most of her life."

"Military service is in her family. Both her parents and her brother are in the Navy," Anderson nodded in agreement.

"And she knows how rough the galaxy can be when her old man was killed on Mindoir during a cowardly attack by Batarian Slavers," Wrex stated with a snarl.

"She proved herself during the Skyllian Blitz. Able to rally the populous and hold off enemy forces until reinforcements arrive on the ground," Hackett stated with smile.

Anderson nodded as he added, "She was one of two reasons that Elysium is still standing."

"And later she was able to kill a Thresher Maw when it ambushed her unit on Akuze," Ambassador Nakmor added.

Wrex laughed as he added, "Which is impressive as she killed the thing on foot. I can tell you from experience that it is very difficult thing to pull off."

"Yet losing most of her units could have sever physiological effects on organics," Legion's Shadow.

"Jane Shepard is a survivor and from what I've seen, the attack made her stronger and care more for the life of her men and the civilians she was protecting," Anderson quickly added to defend one of his officers.

"I'm sure she is a good choice but not the only Shepard to consider," Udina pointed out. "One Captain John Shepard, your current XO is another consideration. He was the brains behind Elysium's defense, and he led the victory on Torfan by destroying the pirate organization once and for all."

"It may be true he is a brilliant strategist. But he's also very ruthless and is less willing to work with the Council Races than Jane is," Anderson pointed out before he smiled. "Though he would make a good liaison for Jane and it is time for him to have his own command of the _CSS Normandy_ as Eliza and I will transfer to _CSS Waterloo_."

Udina looked unsure before adding, "I can't question your logic or Jane's courage."

"The Confederation Alliance of Worlds needs a hero and Jane is the best we got," Anderson said with conviction.

Udina sighed while he looked at his fellow ambassador, "We'll make the call."

Hackett nodded as he typed in the coordinates, "Anderson, I want you to meet with the SPECTRE at these coordinates in a nearby cluster outside restricted Confederation space. You can get there without hitting a Mass Relay, and due to the secrecy of the mission, I request you do so."

"Yes Admiral, we'll take care of it," the Ambassadors and Anderson nodded in agreement.

"Well, I will get everything ready on Eden Prime," Wrex smiled in amusement. "The sooner we get the artifact off world, the sooner we can have the Unification Celebrations, Supreme Commander Urdnot Wrex out."

The others followed suit, leaving Anderson alone in the Quantum Entanglement Communication (QEC) room before he walked out into the war room. In the room stood a species known as qunari, a species that resembled a barrel-chested human, except that females had curly horns on their head and were a bit taller than the average human female with very pale skin that seemed to glow an ivory color. This female qunarian had purple eyes that were observing communication as she pushed back her long, died brown hair before she turned towards her superior.

"Operations Chief Sarah Sinclair, when the mission is done on Asteroid X57, I want you to call Jane and John back on the _Normandy_. Tell them to report back on this ship for their next assignment," Anderson stated.

"Yes sir," Sinclair immediately saluted as she went back to work as two holograms appeared in front of Anderson.

Both holograms resembled beautiful woman that looked real, yet at the same time synthetic. The one staring at him was purple woman with short hair and glowing reddish/purple eyes. She also wore a 'skimpy' military uniform version of shorts and vested uniform with a silver stripe and triple dash lines on the shoulder pads to signal rank of lieutenant 2nd Class.

She smiled as she asked, "Hay-ya Admiral. What do you need us lonely ladies to do?"

Anderson smiled as he typed in the coordinates before he looked at the AI, "Cortona, I need to give these coordinates to Joker and tell him to set a course. I want to be there once our people return home."

"Aye, aye, boss man!"

Cortona smiled before she bleeped into another section of the ship leaving her fellow hologram to shake her head, "All the three years I have been observing and teaching that AI, I still have no idea where she gets her disrespect."

The green hologram was different then her companion. She seemed strict in her military uniform and hair tied in a military type bun. Her blue eyes stared steadily ahead as she said, "I've heard the conversation you had with the Council."

"I figured as much," Anderson chuckled with a small smile. "You were never very good at keeping your holographic nose out of private meetings, Eliza."

"Oh please; you wanted me to listen otherwise you would have activated the internal with external firewalls that can keep even the Salarian STG out," Lieutenant Eliza shrugged as the dual, silver stripes glittered under her hologram form before she got serious. "I assume we will move to the _CSS Waterloo_ sooner than expected. You think John and Jane Shepard are ready?"

Anderson nodded as he spoke in a deep voice what he thought, "Yes, I think it's time to move on. John is ready to take command of his own ship, Jane is beginning to trust herself as a leader on the field and both of them had learned everything they can from me. It's time for the next generation to take over."

"Damn, you make it sound like we are old, and I'm an AI that can live up to two centuries before I die due to software degeneration," Eliza mussed. "Though I see your point as I am sure Cortona feels the same way."

"That she does," Anderson smiled as he looked at the hologram. "Okay, now get me the ground teams' status reports. I want to know how much I missed while in the conference call."

"At once, Admiral," Eliza nodded before pulling up reports faster than any human could possibly match. Anderson was quickly brought up to speed while he watched video feeds of the ground team's progress.

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/Asteroid X-57 over Terra Nova/Outside Main Facility**

**Human Date: February 1, 2183**

On the airless surface of the asteroid, a large six-wheeled vehicle was moving across the rocky field like a black and white blur. The aeronautically slick, highly maneuverable, v-shaped vehicle avoided ruble and explosions, as it moved closer to its targets. Its thick armor was not even dented by the direct shot of a missile as its blue kinetic barrier shields flashed for a second during the hit. Its large main cannon moved to open fire on self-defense mechanisms put in by the batarian slavers. The batarian small turrets and mines did not last long under the vehicle's cannons secondary fire of bullets with the occasional main cannon firing shells so fast they exploded on impact along with its targets and anything nearby.

The last mine was destroyed when the tank drove over it, causing a minor hiccup to the occupants within the vehicle as the driver, a tall, female human laughed in excitement as she straightened the vehicle's course. She held on tightly with as much strength as her athletic body in black, airtight armor could muster. Her open white robes flapped over armor with green mage class patches and stripes as it finally settled down on her small chest and right arm.

The driver laughed as she turned her head across a neck colored with the red N7 logo to her gunner to state, "Looks like you missed one Kaidan. Good thing we were in the Mako instead of the Hammerhead, or they would be picking up our pieces."

The gunner, Lieutenant 1st Class Kaidan Alenko, a short human in black, dull airtight armor held onto his gun joystick as he stated, "I'll be faster on the trigger next time Commander."

"Good, and Lieutenant, call me Jane or just Shepard. Commander makes me feel old," Commander Jane Shepard had ordered the older man who picked armor with no color except the tiny marking of Lieutenant 1st Class and the blue stripe along the right arm to signify the biotic class.

She could hear his smirk as he answered, "You got it Commander."

Jane grumbled as she slowed the tank down in front of the fortress, taking note of the larger, more powerful guns and defense systems. "Legion-VII, are the codes still deactivated."

"Affirmative, Sheppard-Commander," answered a blue and silver geth with a white eye, and the markings of Lieutenant 2nd Class and a yellow stripe across its right arm for technician class. The geth spoke in clicks that were synthetic as it typed away at a computer console as it explained itself, "The batarians have not been able to crack the Confederation Codes, and we are keeping the systems offline."

"Good as I don't want to test M-35B legendary toughness at this time," grunted a wide, yet very strong krogan in black and reddish orange armor with an intimidating helmet that had a white krogan handprint over the facemask and a red stripe across his arm to signify a soldier class.

"I thought you loved explosions Trex," Kaidan joked from the gunner's seat as Trex sat behind Kaidan in a seat across Legion-VII.

"I like explosions when our enemies are the ones exploding," Trex grunted behind his helmet. "I can tell you from personal experience that it's not fun to be the one exploding. It's very painful."

"Well, looks like no one is going to explode today gentlemen we are here," Jane Shepard stated as she drove up to the entrance. "Legion-VII, would you be so kind to unlock the door."

"I've been trying to Shepard-Commander," Legion-VII stated as his console lit up, exclaiming the door was jammed. "The batarians have obstructed the doors from opening."

"In other words, they jammed them," Jane Shepard sighed as she turned the M-35B Mako to its side. "Trex, would you mind opening the doors the old fashion way."

Trex laughed as he took over the secondary firing control from the side of the Mako. At each side were plasma laser cannons shaped like orbs. The orbs began to glow before they unleashed a reddish-blue colored plasma beam specific to the Confederation Alliance, cut through the gates like butter and left a half oval mark on the gates. It took a split second after the cut for the vacuum of space to forced metal to bend open like a door as a turret of air escaped, allowing the marines from within the Mako to enter.

"Alright everyone out," Jane stated as she got up before she grabbed one of her three folded weapons on her back and hip.

The weapon she picked was an M-15 Vindicator assault rifle, with a shotgun and heavy pistol with standard attachments that enhance the weapons main features, add ammunition and standard melee weapons like bayonets or weapon stunners. Jane was the last to step out, locking the Mako as her four-man squad headed into the facility.

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/Asteroid X-57 over Terra Nova/Main Facility**

**Human Date: February 1, 2183**

Deep within the facility, the batarians barricaded themselves in a large arboretum. It was a large domed room with red cherry trees and four levels filled with scientific equipment and living agreements. All of which were patrolled by the batarians, a four-eyed alien with an arachnid like boney face without fangs, though they did have a mouth filled with teeth. Teeth the two guards flashed as they carried their military grade of common weapons like the M-7 Lancers assault rifles and M-23 Katana shotguns, as they guarded over a dozen humans, two injured krogans and a single quarian locked behind them in a glass room.

"So, you hear the rumors that all of our units outside have met their end?" demanded one batarian in a deep pitched voice common among batarians.

"It's just rumors started by the human upstarts and their pet brutes, suit rats and their AIs," the batarian snarled at a defiant, female human with short brown hair. "Just because they have introduced their fancy new technology to the galaxy, they think they can rule us all as they surrounded themselves with the outcasts of the galaxy."

"The only outcasts are you batarians," the woman with defiant blue eyes said back to the batarian. "And when your people die, no one will cry, but celebrate that the biggest blight outside of the darkspawn is dead."

"Shut up you bitch," the guard with the shotgun growled as he moved towards the door. "Maybe I should teach you to respect your superiors."

The batarian was about to force open the door when he was stopped by his fellow comrade, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Balak wants to deal with the woman personally."

The batarian growled as he stepped back. He noticed the grin on the woman as he snarled, "Don't count yourself lucky woman. Once Balak get a hold of you, I will take great pleasure in hearing your antagonizing scream as he…"

The batarian never finished as his armored kinetic barrier broke along with his entire head after the distinct sound of the firing of a magnetic field, kinetic weapon. The batarian's cold, red blood and brain matter spread across the glass window as his headless body slumped to the ground, causing the civilians and the batarian to panic. The batarian turned around to see a blue and silver geth with its long Javelin sniper rifle. He watched the geth unload one of its used thermal clips from the geth-style, heavy sniper rifle before it took aim again at the batarian with its thermal scope and heavy barrel.

The batarian only had time to scream, "Geth Sniper!" before he was blown away like his comrade.

The alarm was sound as the batarians ran for cover or prepared to attack, while Legion-VII methodically killed its third target when a batarian engineer appeared to the legion's side with a glowing engineer drone/orb, intent on killing the geth. Only for the geth to flick on its omni-tool to sabotage causing the batarian weapon and drone to explode, taking a large chunk out of its shields as the geth put up its Javelin sniper rifle and replacing it with a Geth Pulse Assault Rifle. It then fired a large number of needle size bullets into the batarian to overwhelm what was left of its shields and armor before he fell to the ground dead, frozen due to the Geth's cryo rounds program built into the rifle.

Legion-VII then took cover as the batarians came into range and opened fire from the ledge. The batarians were so focused on Legion-VII that they did not notice the grenades thrown in their direction from the other fighters. The grenades went off in a flaming inferno of phosphorus and polonium gas that killed four of the batarians and created confusion, allowing Legion-VII to activate its cloak and disappear from the batarian's view.

With Legion-VII running to safety, Trex continued to create confusion with an M-37 Falcon cannon like rifle with a stability damper. He continued to fire off specialized, micro-filament explosive rounds that detonated on contact with each batarian time after time. The explosions sent the batarians stumbling back or dying as he pushed them back. His attack continued until he noticed movement coming up behind him.

At that moment, Trex quickly put up his M-37 Falcon and pulled out his revolving, thick N7 Piranha with an omni-blade instead of a bayonet to stab a batarian vanguard in the stomach. The blue, biotic field of a charge dissipated, along with his failed shield as Trex dug in his large blade before pulling it out and discharged his shotgun three times onto the second batarian. The tightly knit, spread of shells destroyed the batarian's shields in the first two shots before shredding the armor by the third shot. Trex smiled behind his armor as Kaidan appeared without his helmet's facemask, and instead covered in a omni-tool like armor known as tech-armor.

Kaidan's big chin and small lips looked serious as he took aim with his Y shape, heavy N7 Valkyrie assault rifle. His brown eyes appearing behind his helmet visor were filled with fire, as he opened fire on the batarians. The gun acted like a mini machine-gun as he took out four batarians before he unloaded his entire thermal clip, forcing Kaidan to plop out the thermal clip and load in the next one to continue the battle. He continued taking batarians out at a slower pace. Firing in bursts to keep the thermal clip from overheating, never worrying as his armor absorbed every shot thrown his way. He continued to fire until a heavily armed batarian appeared rushing him.

Rather than going for the heavy, N7 Crusader shotgun on his back, Kaidan used his omni-tool to overload and force the shield down. With the batarian barrier down, he then summoned a blue, biotic field to fire off a biotic warp right into the batarian, shredding slavers armor and internal organs, as he fell to the ground dead. It was the start of the human's offensive as he sent a biotic push to fling two lightly defended batarian soldiers into the wall. Their necks snapped from the several kilo-Newtons of force. Kaidan continued the offensive as he was joined by Trex's explosions and Legion-VII's sabotage after it reappeared and flanked the enemy.

Something the commanding batarian slaver was not too happy about, as he tried to reorganize his men into a counter attack. He felt he was pushed back into a wall as he cursed, "A geth infiltrator, a human biotic trained to use technology of a sentinel and a krogan demolitionist. All we need to face is a quarian engineer, a marksman, another biotic or a mage, and we will be screwed."

"At least there are only three of…" a second batarian started to declare until a fireball hit the alien and sent him aflame.

Several batarians looked up to see a redheaded human with powerful green eyes behind a blue, clear visor with a microphone on the right side of her face under shoulder length, messy hair. A frown was frozen on her heart shape face with freckles as she stared at the scared batarians before her. A face that people recognized as she and her brother were used by the First Battalion and the Confederation Alliance of Worlds' Navy recruitment posters.

To the hostages it was hope as some muttered the title she earned for saving the colony Elysium, "The Hero of the Skyllian Blitz."

While the batarians shook as they muttered a title she earned for killing a thresher maw on foot, "The Beast Queen of Akuze."

The leader knew her better as, "Commander Jane Shepard, psychic knight class mage."

Jane took that the moment to attack as she jumped off the ledge and open fire with her M-15 Vindicator assault rifle, taking out two batarians before she hit ground level with short bursts. She had hit the ground running as she summoned an ice spike and slammed it into the head of a batarian as she rushed towards the lead slaver. Another batarian tried to intercept her when Jane pulled up her assault rifle to pull her short, light M-22 Eviscerator shotgun to hit the batarian at close range for maximum effect. She passed by the bloody batarian corpse as she put her shotgun up on her back.

Energy swirled around her hands as she headed to the batarian leader and his two guards. The batarians did not wait to open fire at the approaching mage as her golden, harden shielded took the bullets that her enhanced kinetic barriers shrugged. Her shields outlasted her opponents as she came up close to drenched her opponents in water with her right hand before she followed up with a wave of lightening in her second. Her opponents' kinetic barriers and two of the three batarians quickly fell while the slavers leader's heavy armor absorbed its attack.

The surviving batarian growled as he summoned an omni-blade to attack the approaching mage as energy whirled around her. He was not prepared for Jane's wrist launcher as it sent out two tubes that folded out a monomolecular bladed tomahawk and short sword. Jane with a quick strike, her tomahawk caught the omni-blade and pushed it down to follow up with a sword strike across the batarian's face. The wound dug in deep into the man, making him yell as he tried to jab towards Jane's stomach.

Jane avoided the quick strike, parrying the move until she noticed movement at the corner of her eye. With quick precession, Jane broke through the batarian's attack, stuck her axe and sword into the man, and channel her energy into the batarian. The batarian began to swell-up like a walking balloon before Jane flung the batarian into the approaching numbers behind her. The batarian exploded in blood, bones and guts, taking down a mass of men that tried to attack from behind her. Jane stared with satisfaction before she was forced to evade.

A sniper rifle along with assault riffles' bullets that squashed/shattered on impact, caused Jane's kinetic barrier to fall. Commander Jane Shepard was forced to jump off a rail to a lower ledge for cover. She hid behind the railing while the VI (virtual intelligence) read her shields were recharging. While behind cover, Jane looked over to see over a dozen batarians behind a cargo container with a batarian engineer, along with several robotic drone turrets. She made a call as she noticed three batarians had snuck up on her, weapons pointed at her.

Jane was prepared to take a pounding when a biotic push from Kaidan sent the attackers into a metal wall with a satisfying crunch. Two of them died while the third was pulled in front of Kaidan and a N7 Crusader shotgun blast which blew his chest out while a set of explosions happened behind Jane. She looked to see Trex fire eighteen small rockets from his ML-77 Rocket Launcher in a burst of six takeout the batarians and their drones. Leaving only one batarian that was incinerated alive by Legion-VII's plasma omni-tool attack.

Jane felt safe to move out of her hidden location as the VI finally read her shields were restored. Jane was back in charge as they approached the hostages when a growl stopped them in their tracks. The four turned to see the growl came from the varren, fish like dogs with sharp teeth and whiskers originally from krogan homeworld, Tuchanka. Though these varren were trained war dogs that belonged to the batarians military standing alongside. Military personal that were in military grade black armor, equipped with exotic weapons that belong to the Batarian Hegemony alone. They were dealing with elite military personal of the Batarians.

Jane and her comrades pulled out their pistols/SMG (submachine gun) and took aim as the batarian leader stepped up. The leader was a batarian with a green faceplate and yellow ridges along the sides of his head. Jane kept her hand steady with her silver M-77 Palladian as she turned to Legion-VII to ask, "Who are we dealing with?"

Legion-VII responded by lowering its short Geth Plasma SMG to pull his omni-tool to run facial software to give a report, "Captain Ka'hairal Balak, a batarian commando from the Special Intervention black ops of the Batarian Hegemony. Confederation Intelligence Services register the man as an extremist and to approach with extreme caution. Standing orders are to shoot hit on sight."

"Well I'm glad to hear that for I really want to shoot him," Trex stated as he aimed with his krogan made heavy pistol the Punisher. "I'll suggest we kill him now and be done with it."

"Agreed Commander," Kaidan nodded with bulky, rapid-fire N7 Eagle heavy pistol.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Balak stated as he held up a detonator, causing the group to tense. Jane looked around to see three long cylinder devices with one near the hostages, while the other two were above and below them. Each packed with enough explosives to insure that if one goes off, they all went off.

Balak smiled as he saw Jane frown, "You humans are predictable. Now I'm leaving this asteroid. If you try to stop me, I'll detonate these charges. And your helper and all of her friends are all going to die."

"Why are you doing this?" Jane growled at Balak, who growled back an answer.

"Don't pretend you don't know, human! For it is retaliation against your kind and the galactic outcasts that follow your kind in taking what belongs to the batarians after you forced us into exile!" Jane's mouth was wide open while Balak continued his rant, "Your kind forced your way into the Attican Traverse and we could do nothing, knowing that your kind alone was stronger than us and together you could obliterate us. You knew it, we knew it, the Council knew. So my people did what had to be done.

"And what did that get us? We were forced into exile. Forced to survive on what we can scrounge up. It's been like that for decades. All the while the Confederation Alliance of Worlds gained power as my people are forced to suffer as you pushed my people into the background and a deep depression."

"And now you're taking out your anger on these people," Kaidan exclaimed in a soft tone that carried across the room. "They've done nothing to you or the Batarian Hegemony. What could they have done to warrant such an attack?"

"Besides using resources that could have been ours and colonizing a planet that should have been ours," Balak accused as he glared at the group. "These people are far from innocent and they will be used to make a statement."

"A statement that you were all stupid," Jane snapped at the batarian. "I don't know what they teach to you batarians, but I will not stand you spewing lies to suit your version of history instead of the truth."

"How dare you," Balak stammered while Jane went on the attack.

"How dare you pretend your people are innocent when it's so far from the truth!" Jane huffed as she spoke, "The Batarian Hegemony used the Attican Traverse and to a small extent, the independent Terminus Systems to run pirate and slaving rings for your economy for centuries. All the while claiming an interest but never colonizing or claiming those worlds so you would not be officially tied to the slaving and pirate attacks that your people funded.

"That was until the Confederation Alliance of Worlds came around and started to colonize free zones of the Attican Traverse for my people and the krogans, under the Council's approval. And it was only after we discovered that the Traverse was a rich area of space that the Batarian Hegemony bitched and moan about losing the Traverse. You tried to kick us out with funded pirate and slaver attacks only to fail as we fought back and began draining your backers' money. So you went to the Council to try to stop us, and when that didn't work you threw a fit and left the Council. You then threw everything you had, including your own military until you pushed your economy into ruin and drove yourself into exile."

Jane sighed as she added, "You have no one to blame but yourself for what happened."

"Not to mention if there is such a thing as an exile species, it's your kind for being known as the scum of the galaxy," Trex added to amusement of Kaidan as he looked at Balak, hopping that did not set him off.

"Bah-ah-ah-ah… you know nothing but lies and I'm done listening to you!" Balak responded in cold anger. "Now I'll suggest you let us go or the hostages will die."

Jane stared before she lowered her gun followed by the others, with Trex being very reluctant. "I won't stop you, but I'll promise that your end will be soon."

"Perhaps, but it won't be you because those charges are on a timer," Balak stated before he and his men backed away. "I'll suggest you get to work," Balak added before he disappeared, leaving a tensed four man squad.

Jane seeing the danger quickly barked out orders, "Legion-VII, Kaidan, disarm the demolition charge above the hostages while Trex and I handle the demolition charge below the hostages. Will both work our way up and slash down to the middle demolition charge. Everyone go!"

The two teams quickly rushed to the demolition charges with their weapons out. Trex was the first to reach the charge and he quickly got to work on disarming the bomb while the detonator was pulsing. Jane stood guard with her M-15 Vindicator as she noticed Legion-VII and Kaidan climbing up to the top bomb. As Trex worked to disarm the bomb, Legion-VII kept Jane informed as it climbed to the third bomb through omni-tool communicator.

"_Shepard-Commander. We were able to hack the communication's wireless to determine that we have four minutes and thirty-five seconds to disarm the demolition charge or the hostages will die. I'm sending you a timer to your hub_."

"Thanks Legion-VII," Jane stated as a timer flashed through her visor. "Have you reached the bomb yet?"

"_We reached the bomb_," Kaidan reported from comm. "_Legion-VII is working to disarm it while I stand guard_."

Jane hummed in agreement, as Jane turned to Trex as he worked his omni-tool, "How close are you in disarming bomb?"

"I'm overriding the computers defenses, I will soon hack its circuits and the bomb will no longer be a threat," Trex reported as worked in crossing its circuits.

He almost lost his concentration when his shields flare from an attack of two drones rolling down to greet them. Jane responded with lightening bold and a bolt of pure energy into the two drones, destroying them in one shot. Jane grumbled, "Cheap batarian junk," before she turned to see that batarians left additional parting gifts. "Looks like there not bringing their varren home," Jane mumbled as she watched two varrens come rushing towards her.

Jane responded with her telekinesis to slam the two varrens together with enough force to knock them down. The two fish dogs tried to shake it off but Jane with her M-15 Vindicator opened fire, killing the two war beasts. Jane smiled at the beasts going down when she noticed that while Trex destroyed most of the drones the batarians brought, there were still enough to be a threat, along the increasing number of varren war dogs.

"How much longer Trex?" Jane asked as she opened fire onto the approaching machines.

"Done," Trex grunted as the krogan pulled out his Executioner Pistol and fired, destroying a drone in one shot at the cost of the weapon's thermal clip.

Trex smiled as he switched with his M-37 Falcon and opened fire with limited success as the drones began to spread out. Jane realized their tactics when Kaidan reported through the radio, "_Commander, we have disarmed the bomb but were being pinned down by enemy drones._"

"There trying to pin us down to prevent us from getting to all three bombs, well I'm not about to let Balak kill these people" Jane growled.

"We'll still have time once we deal with these pests," Trex stated as he fired of mine onto the ground with his omni-tool.

The mine soon exploded, taking out two varren while Jane looked over, "But that would be cutting it close and I don't like leaving it that close." Jane then put up her assault rifle as air swirled around her. "I'm going to take a more direct approach. Trex, cover me and all of you try to get to me as soon as you can," Jane ordered, and her men acknowledge her orders.

Trex was laying down cover fire as Jane summoned a storm of air in her finger tips just before she shot off the ground onto the balcony that held the hostages and the second demolition charge. With a quick tap of her omni-tool, Jane began to hack into the demolition charge, keeping an eye at the time indicating she had over three minutes to work. As she worked to cross circuits, she heard movement to her right to see a varren had slip passed Trex. The dogfish began to rush Jane, intent on feasting on the human when Jane pulled out her M-77 Paladin and opened fire.

The pistol, while being weaker then the Trex's Executioner was still more powerful per-bullet then her assault rifle. So the one shot destroyed the entire front of the varren's head as blood gushed out and spread across the floor as it fell to the ground. Jane ignored the dead varren in favor of putting up her gun to continue her work. She was so close she could she could feel it as she manipulated the circuitry until finally she got the combination and the demolition charge was deactivated.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief until a varren appeared and jumped her. Her kinetic barrier flashed under a registered melee attack as the two fell to the ground. Jane began to fight the varren off when she saw a second at the corner of her eye, approaching like a pack of wolves working together to take down a strong target. Jane tensed as the varren moved to attack when an electrically charged omni-blade went through the varren, killing it.

Jane never felt so happy when Legion-VII's cloak dispersed to reveal the cavalry had arrived. The varren on top of her found out the hard way when it was dispatched by Kaidan's biotic push as it flew right into Trex's axe. It was dead with a single strike as the krogan cleaved the beast in two. With the beast dead, Jane pushed herself off the ground as she examined the field to see that the battle was officially over.

"That's it, we are done," Jane commented as Trex pressed a button to cause his helmet to unfold into his armor to show off his grin on his burnt face, along with a three point, green skull.

Trex was glad to be rid of the helmet as he brown eyes looked for contacts with his comrades as he grinned, "Ah, and I was looking forward to even more explosives. Oh well, there is always the next time."

"Glad your looking at the upside Trex," Jane smiled before she turned to Kaidan to give out a few orders. "Kaidan, let's get the hostages out."

"You've got it Commander," Kaidan acknowledge as his helmet unfolded off his slick, combed black hair and creased forehead.

With a tap of his omni-tool, the door unlocked within the building and the dozen of hostages coming out, giving their thanks as Jane's team helped them out. All except a brown-headed woman who had the nametag that read '_Kate Bowman_.'

Jane knew something was off as she approached in tears, "I can't believe you let Balak go, to save us. I had expected you to let us die. To sacrifice the few for the many, just as I had when…"

"When you wouldn't give us up for the man Balak held at hostage," Jane stated.

"Yes…" Kate Bowman cried. "My brother was so stubborn. Always doing what was right, and now you let his killer go to save us."

"If I did that, then I would be no better than the batarians," Jane told the young woman. "Besides, Balak is not going to get far. Knowing my brother, Balak is not going to leave this rock alive if he has anything to say about it."

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/Asteroid X-57 over Terra Nova/HMS Soulless**

**Time: February 1, 2183**

Far away from the main facility, Balak and his surviving crew drove up to a triangle and oval shape ship, the HMS Soulless. A batarian corvette that serves as a long-range carrier that had snuck passed the CRF. Balak was smug as he walked down the halls while his men strapped into their seats. He was heading to the cockpit to tell the pilot to lift-off. He failed to notice the small amount of blood on the floor as he entered the cockpit.

"Okay, it's time to get out of this ape infested…" Balak started as the pilot quickly turned to face him and stick a common, semi-automatic human riffle, the M-96 Mattock in his face.

A common riffle held by a not so common human as it was a tall, muscular human in a black, heavy armor with blue stripes and along the chest. A human he recognized with his unshaven face, strong chin and cheekbones and large forehead that made him tremble. Especially the human's eyes, his blue, cold steely eyes behind the glowing orange visor. The last sight he ever saw as the human opened fire at a range that bypassed his shields.

Balak fell to the ground, dead as all four eyes had received through and through blasts from the powerful, semi-automatic rifle with polonium rounds. That was the only warning Balak's men had when vines shot out from their seats and wrapped around the batarians. They were frantic as an elf in green armor with a cape that had a mask made out of roots stood before them. They stared at the short, dirty blond hair tied in a court style that was completed with a tattoo and green visor over her round, thin face that had a frown on it.

They were scared, as she did not have her bladed staff or the multi-shot, highly accurate N7 Valiant sniper rifle, but rather a bulky, rapid fire N7 Eagle with the power amplifier that amplify biotic and mage powers. But they were not as afraid of the female elf that held them in place as they were of the male human who walked in, wielding N7 Eagle and M-12 Locust, a slick submachine gun that is accurate and powerful weapon, both of which were equipped with a power amplifier.

A few mumbled, "The Shadow's Strategist," for his planning that saved the Elysium colony during the Skyllian.

Though the majority of batarians had mumbled in fear, "The Butcher of Torfan," due to horror stories of the human that slaughtered everyone at Torfan.

The Butcher of Torfan did not pay attention as he turned to face the female elf, "Good job, Lieutenant Commander Velanna O'Connell. Looks like we got some batarian soldiers to deliver to the CID, they'll be pleased."

"Thank you sir," Velanna saluted as her superior turned to the captured batarians.

"Now then, I'm Captain John Shepard if you don't know. I doubt you know my real name since I'm used by Batarian Hegemony to be your bogyman," John stated before he waved his dual weapons at the batarians. "Regardless, you should know I'm a ruthless renegade within the famous First Battalion. So you should, as my honored captured guests, consider telling me if there are anymore batarians on this rock before I turn you over to the authority, or I start shooting some of you at random and leaving the rest of you with the authorities."

The batarians, usually strong willed where not properly trained to deal with emotionally draining spells in the entropy that Velanna was only willing to try out with glee. It would not be long before the youngest of the batarian elite soldiers broke, "There are no more survivors. We would have died as well if Balak did not have hostages."

"My sister let you go?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…" the batarian nervously answer.

John responded with a sigh as he put up his guns at his sides, "Looks like I'm going to have a talk with Commander Jane Shepard. Not that will matter to you, as the authorities will be here soon, so, goodbye."

John then got up, ready to leave when a batarian called, "You've think this is the end, but it is not. You may have stopped the will of the Batarian People, but there others that will insure you upstarts will get what you deserve."

"So you did have help," John stated with a curious expression.

"It was a very powerful individual with influence across the galaxy who agrees your kind is too powerful for their own good," the batarian smirked as John raised an eyebrow.

"I don't suppose you would tell me who?" John asked Silence was John's answer as he shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it doesn't matter. I'm sure the CID will get it out of you soon. Velanna, I believe this is the time for them to sleep."

Velanna grinned as she worked her powers to force the batarians to sleep. Within moments, all of their heads slumped before she even utter the word, "Sleep."

With the batarians down, Velanna moved to John's side as the boxy Kodak Type B shuttlecraft appeared outside of the vehicle, as its thruster lowering it down from the four at the bottom, two flexible armed thrusters in front and two in back. Velanna turned to see the holographic screen in front of her superior communicate with the pilot, a purple and white geth with a single large white eye and four smaller.

"Well meet you outside and rendezvous with our sister Ensign Aviation-1971," John ordered and the geth nodded in response.

"Acknowledge," the geth had responded as communication was cut while John put on his helmet.

"Come on, we've got a stupid sister to collect," John ordered as Velanna nodded her head.

"I hope you won't be too angry at the girl," Velanna stated, though John did not seem to acknowledge as the two left the craft towards the shuttlecraft as a small fleet of Confederation personal and ships went to take the batarians into custody. The two would leave the batarians to their fate as John headed to confront his sister.

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/Asteroid X-57 over Terra Nova/Main Facility**

**Human Date: February 1, 2183**

Within the Main Facility, Jane Shepard was giving Kate Bowman some good news about Balak that thanks to a Confederation invention that allowed real-time information from the field through wireless transmissions. Kate Bowman cried in relief as justice for her and her fellow colonist memories were realized. Jane was in a good spirits when she felt a tap on the back of her armor. She turned to see it was John was right behind her.

"Ah, John we were just talking about you being the hero of the day," Jane smiled before she turned to woman sitting with her. "This is my brother I was talking about, the one that took care of Balak."

Kate Bowman got up to thank the man who killed her torturer, "Thank you captain, for making sure a monster like Balak will never harm anyone else."

"A pleasure I'm sure," John stated as he quickly brushed the woman aside to address his true target. "Jane, can you come with me. We have much to discuss."

Jane reluctantly nodded to follow her brother to a secluded place, already having a feeling what's its going to be about. John did not wait for a second to tear his sister a new one, "What were you thinking Commander Jane Shepard!? Letting Balak go! He could have escaped if I wasn't at his ship!"

"I knew you were looking for the batarians ships to make sure he wouldn't leave," Jane told him as he looked somewhat happy about the answer until Jane opened her mouth. "Though if you weren't here, I would still let him go."

"Why?" John bluntly asked his subordinate. "Why would you risk the chance to allow Balak to escape to cause more pain in the future?"

"Because it's like I told Kate Bowman. If I let those people die, I would be no better than the batarians," Jane smiled her small, innocent smile that made John shake his head.

John sighed as he stated, "You know I can't always be there to clean up your messes."

"Maybe so," Jane admitted, "but at least I'll sleep at night knowing I did everything I could to save these people rather than allow them to die for what would be considered to be the easy path. Something Velanna and Sarah can relate for if wasn't for our grandmother's sacrifice, they wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, at the cost of a large portion of Alice McCoy's unit," John stated just before his omni-tool communication beep. "Let's see how long your naivety will last when you have your own command," John added before he activated his communication. "This is Captain John Shepard speaking."

"_Captain, this is Specialist Sinclair relaying orders that you return to the ship immediately for our next assignment_."

"So soon? I wonder what it could be?" Jane asked for her brother.

"_We are going to rendezvous to a nearby cluster to pick up a Citadel Council for a joint mission. Details will be done on more secure communication_," Sarah stated over the communicators.

"In other words, face to face," John had mumbled while Jane's hand wandered over his omni-tool.

"Okay Sarah, we'll be there. Jane signing out," Jane stated as she pressed a button that deactivated her brother's omni-tool. Alone, Jane turned to ask, "Well shall we go big brother."

John nodded in agreement, "Yes, I think we shall," just as he left the room, followed by his little sister.

**Location: Undisclosed**

**Human Date: February 3, 2183**

Within a dark ship that resembles a squid mixed with a crawfish's shell and legs stood two batarians with a dark structure that seemed alive despite the fact it was a machine. The ship was a living dark presence that seemed to want to swallow them whole just for being there. As if the ship was not enough to set them on edge, the two stood in front of a man covered in shadows, whose features were not human nor were they beast. The batarians shuddered as they approached the man to give their bad reports.

"As you may have heard, the attack on the human colony Terra Nova had failed," the batarian nervously swallowed. "The entire cluster is on a frenzy looking for all the ships involved and we lost a large portion of our black ops in the area. I think that our joint operation has failed."

The figure chuckled in a commanding tone as he stated, "Oh the operation did not fail. In fact, it went exactly as planned."

"What?" one of the batarians asked as the figure continued to chuckle.

"Quite frankly, you batarians are failures at just about everything, and I knew you would fail," the figure answered with a raised talon. "In fact I was counting on it to distract the entire defense force of the Exodus Cluster to look for your men to insure the next step of the operation would come into play."

"You used loyal men and woman of the Batarian Hegemony as bait!" exclaimed both batarians at the thin figure.

"Yes and now that I think about it. Your services are not longer required," the figure whistled out into the shadows to summon a horde of hideous creatures in dark organic armor with organic looking weapons.

Creatures one batarian recognized as she stammered, "Darkspawn."

"Yes the darkspawn, the very creatures that had invaded Earth through dilithium introduce rips that killed billions on humanity's homeworld. They will be the perfect weapon for what is to come. Something you two would be contributing to the wave of destruction against the whole galaxy," the figure stated that sent chills down their spines not as much as the figure's next set of orders.

"Send those two to the broodmothers! I wonder what batarian darkspawn looks like," the figure added as a fore thought as the two batarians were dragged down to the lower chambers kicking and screaming.

They were soon out of sight as a single grunt darkspawn set up. The corrupted human looking darkspawn with fanged lips spoke in grunts that the figure understood, "So the Confederation's Fleet is on rotation. Excellent, then move the fleets. Its time too attack now!"

The darkspawn nodded as they went to their posts to prepare for the attack that was to come as a large fleet of old ships covered in organic armor flew right behind the great squid to a giant Mass Relay. A relay with rings inside, an oval shaped end began to rapidly spin as blue lightening shot out to the ships to fling them across its two prongs into several hundred times the speed of light and into Faster Then Light travel (FTL). They were heading to their designation for their first in a long series of dangerous campaigns.

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Utopia System/Over Eden Prime/_CSS Kebel_**

**Human Date: February 3, 2183**

Over the lush, green world known as Eden Prime stood a heavily armed space station, defense satellites and a small fleet of eight ships, two Liberty class cruisers, one Genesis class heavy frigate, one Garden class heavy frigate, two Terra class frigates and two Zen class frigates. Of the frigates and heavy frigates, with the later being bulkier and bigger, the Genesis class heavy frigates and Terra class frigates were human based delta shape starships with a long gun neck at the front, while the Garden class heavy frigates and Zen class frigates were quarian base gunships with long bodies and a ring head. Both of which designs were added into the Liberty class cruisers, the bases of Confederation ships with its delta shape body with four engines at the, bulky round geth ship body, and long neck with a closed ring at the front.

Leading this small fleet was the _CSS Kebel_; a Liberty class cruiser commanded by a krogan named Captain Cruok, a bulky krogan was enjoyed a strong drink as his subordinate reported, "Sir nothing on scanners. It's very quiet as always."

"Of course it is, nothing ever exciting happens on this garden retiring world," the Captain groaned. "I would love to go after batarian scum that decided to attack us."

The bridge crew began to chuckle when a geth at communication began to pick up something wrong, "Cruok-Captain. Sensors at the relay report we have active transmits coming from the relay."

"Well, who is it?" the Captain asked.

"Unknown," the geth reported in its clicking, mechanical voice. "All communications are down and we are now being jammed."

Captain Cruok knew what he meant as he pressed the intercom to yell, "We're under attack, all ships battle stations!" The Captain then turned off the comm. to direct his forces. "Move our ships into battle positions and get the grid acti-"

"Captain-Cruok, ground teams report that there is a virus introduced into the systems, deactivating our space satellites and some of the ground emplacements. We've have limited planetary support," the geth reported to his commander. "The enemy must have hacked into the satellites to deliver a virus."

"Sir, several enemy units are going to be dropping out of FTL within a light second right about, now," one of the offers had reported.

The Captain watched slack-jawed as dozens of older ships appeared on his screen that sensors profile as an old class of ships, that were mostly fighters and frigates made from parts taken from a dozen races with high amount of radiation seeping from the hull and organic armor. However, the Captain was more concerned about the largest ship he had ever seen. A ship that was over two kilometers long, and one their ship's sensors had no profile for the squid/crawfish like ship with a long gun. A gun he had a right to fear, as he watched the approaching invasion force.

"My god," one of the bridge crewmembers muttered as the Captain quickly collected his thoughts.

The Captain was quick to yell out, "Launch fighters and all ships get into medium range and open…" until the squid enemy ship opened fired with its eight tentacles, all of which turned out to be guns .

The weapons fired long beams of hot molten streams of slag that generated enough heat to simulate plasma as it's lashed out at the small Confederation Alliance fleet. Within seconds, all frigates were destroyed, followed by the heavy frigates ten seconds later. Only the cruisers survived the twenty seconds of barrage, though not without scars as a long gash marks were along the hull. The bridge looked like a warzone as the crew held onto their seats for dear life, even with the seat belts.

The Captain stared in shock as a crew read out the damage reports, "Shields are at sixty percent and hull breach along decks three through five. All gun placements on our dorsal side are damaged, with the exception of our PPC (Particle Plasma Cannons), though we can still use them in combat. We've have power fluctuations and casualty reports on all decks."

"Sir, enemy ships are entering medium range," a bridge crewmember reported.

"Then open fire with mass effect and PPC weapons, as well as prepare for ramming speed!" the Captain ordered as he coughed out blood. "If we're going to die, well take as many as we can."

The two cruisers quickly complied with the krogans orders as they fired at once with mass effect bullets from their surviving broad side cannons while the main Thanix cannon fired off disruptor torpedoes every five seconds, killing frigates in their third or fourth shot. The projectile weapons going a third the speed of light as they rammed into ships, causing damage by the wide spread of fire. A prolog to their death as the ships fired their reddish blue colored, duo particle plasma beams killing two cruisers while the mass accelerated weapons continued to fire.

Watching the sixth enemy frigate explode, the Captain was about to order ramming speed when a bridge crewmember yell out, "Captain, the enemy dreadnaught is turning towards and charging its main cannon. Oh god… it's about to fire."

Captain Cruok, seeing the enemy facing his two cruisers stood up to say, "It's was an honor serving with you all, and it was a good day to die."

The last words the bridge crew would ever hear as a powerful, long stream of molten slag shot out of the main gun with more power than any ship had ever seen in the Galaxy. The blast went right through the two Liberty Class cruisers with such intensity that it melted the ship's Solaris armor within twenty seconds. The beam went through the ships just before the ship exploded into ribbons. The very air exploded, causing a chain reaction that went to every part exploding fuel, munitions and its elemental zero drive core. All that was left was rubble as the beam continued and hit the station. The station was saved by its thicker armor and kinetic barrier as it was knocked into a higher orbit and the hull was breached in the upper level.

Nothing stopped the invasion as the fleet headed to the planet as the organic ship led the charge as it was followed by an organic, long cylinder ship with organic parts in front of its beam weapon and large engine in its back. Eden Prime was going to be the beginning of a long war.

**Finally done with my longest chapter, I hope you enjoy and please review to give me your opinion. **

**Author's Note**

**A) Codexs is in a separate story for enjoyment. Please read it if you like the Mass Effect Codex for story changes and if you have already read it, please note I made a few edits and additions including a new class of mech, like the Atlas Mark II.**

**B) Okay here are how the Shepard's are different. Jane will be a fun loving, naive woman that is able to rally troops and acts like a paragon, while John is a brilliant tactician that is a cold calculating person that acts like a renegade. **

**C) If you're fans of Dragon Age, then check out Dragon Age Abomination's Origins. More than half the chapters are edited and I need opinion on them. Just check to see if it has a last update to see when I updated them. **

**1) Scenes will be replaced with locations and date since it feels more in tone with the story. I also plan to add time but I felt it would be too difficult to keep track.**

**2) For holograms, I went with the image hologram from Mass Effect 2 instead of the blue Star Wars one since it felt like a step backwards to go with the blue one. **

**3) Please note whenever I write, I do it with the assumption some of my viewers never played Mass Effect or Dragon Age, so I try to be descriptive, especially if they are not generic species like elves or dwarves. **

**4) I will introduce a few OCs to take in account the larger military while others like Ambassador Nakmor play a bigger role. **

**5) In this version, the Confederation is not keen on having humans in the SPECTREs since they would not gain much more influence with the Council unlike the Human System Alliance in Mass Effect. **

**6) Here is a fun fact about software that when you add, take away or run programs, they slowly degrade the software. So those people that think AIs are immortal, the answer is no for eventually new software will have to take place of the old, even if it's backup. **

**7) In cannon, they never said it in too many words, but it was indicated the batarians were not interested in colonizing or even mining the Attican Traverse. They were more interested in performing pirate and slaving attacks with possible deniability since it's a zone they are interested in but never colonized. They started to throw a hissing fit when the humans found the zone to be a resource rich territory. **

**8) I originally planned to have the M-44 Hammerhead in this story, but decided against it for it needs an atmosphere to fly, so I switched to a shuttlecraft. **

**9) The space battle was one sided I know, but I bet you didn't see the cruisers survive the Reaper's secondary guns. Well, in case your wonder, the reason they could take a hit due to stronger shields thanks to the ships running on more power and it having stronger armor. Though they will still be outclassed as two to three shots could still destroy a cruiser, or one shot from its Main Cannon. **

**Characters Stats**

Name and Rank: Rear Admiral David Anderson (N7)

Species: human

Class: commando (soldier)

Special: pyro omni-tool attack

Melee Weapon: flaming omni-blade

Grenades: inferno grenades

Kinetic Weapons: M96 Mattock, M77-Paladin, N7 Valiant, & ML-77 Missile Launcher

Ammo: inferno rounds

Next

Name and Rank: Captain John Shepard (N7)

Species: human

Class: sentinel (biotic)

Special: can do additional biotic slams attacks

Melee Weapon: dual omni-blades

Grenades: polonium grenades

Kinetic Weapons: M-96 Mattock (high-velocity barrel and thermal scope), N7 Eagle (power magnifier), & M-12 Locust (power magnifier)

Ammo: polonium rounds

Next

Name and Rank: Commander Jane Shepard (N7)

Species: human

Class: balance psychic knight (mage)

Special: can do liquid (water) spells

Melee Weapon: monomolecular bladed short sword and tomahawk

Grenades: cryo grenades

Kinetic Weapons: M-15 Vindicator (stability damper), M-77 Paladin, & M-22 Eviscerator

Ammo: particle plasma rounds

Next

Name and Rank: Lieutenant Commander Velanna O'Connell (N7)

Species: elf

Class: entropy magician (mage)

Special: power derives from a desire demon and can do plant spells

Melee Weapon: monomolecular bladed staff

Grenades: vine grenades

Kinetic Weapons: N7 Eagle (power amplifier) & N7 Valliant

Ammo: energy leach rounds

Next

Name and Rank: Lieutenant 1st Class Kaidan Alenko (N6)

Species: human

Class: sentinel (biotic)

Melee Weapon: dual omni-blade

Grenades: lift grenades

Kinetic Weapons: N7 Valkyrie, N7 Eagle, & N7 Crusader

Ammo: cryo rounds

Next

Name and Rank: Lieutenant 2nd Class Legion-VII (N5)

Species: geth

Class: infiltrator (tech)

Melee Weapon: electrical omni-gauntlet

Grenades: arc grenades

Kinetic Weapons: Geth Pulse Rifle (stability), Javelin (heavy barrel & thermal scope), & Geth Plasma SMG (heat sink upgrade)

Ammo: cryo rounds

Next

Name and Rank: Lieutenant 2nd Class Raik, Trex (N5)

Species: krogan

Class: demolitionist (soldier)

Melee Weapon: monomolecular bladed battle-axe

Grenades: inferno, polonium, & sticky grenade

Kinetic Weapons: M-37 Falcon (stability damper) Executioner Pistol (heavy barrel), N7 Piranha (omni-blade), & ML-77 Missile Launcher

Ammo: explosive rounds


	2. Chapter 2: Eden Prime Part 1

Mass Dragon Effect 1: Shadows of the Past

Chapter 2: Eden Prime Part 1

**I don't own Dragon Age or Mass Effect those are both properties of Bioware and I'm hoping that Dragon Age Inquisition is going to be good.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 10/22/2014**

**Location: Edge of Cluster 11533/Dark Space/CSS Normandy**

**Human Date: February 2, 2183**

Dark Space, a term used to describe the area of empty space between solar systems, nebulas and the like that hold almost no value, military or otherwise. In other words, zones prefect for secret mobile bases meant to be hidden or places to hold secret meetings. Meetings much like the one happening between two warships from two different organizations. The smaller warship was a Spirit class frigate from the Citadel Council, a long neck warship with two folding wings, each attached with two engines seen on human warships. A warship designed with a combination of technology from both the Confederation and Citadel forces, though its outer design closely resembled human and turian ships.

It was also a design that carried through to the second warship made for the Confederation Alliance of Worlds that flew in from the Exodus Cluster. The _CSS Normandy_ was a Specter class heavy frigate that was the successor to the Spirit class frigate. It was a more powerful warship with a longer neck, and a thicker body, especially in the back end of ship as it had more of an oval shape then a narrow end. A warship that dwarfed the Spirit class it was meeting as the two meet under long docking arms attached to the _CSS Normandy_ to allow a Council member to transfer over.

Outside the airlock, Rear Admiral Anderson, Captain John Shepard and Commander Jane Shepard were waiting patiently for their guest. John stood straight and was very stiff in his black dress uniform, while Jane was more informal and stood casually nearby. So informal that it made her brother stare at her as she wore a vest with shoulder pads underneath her open, black uniform. John was not amused as he stared at his sister.

"Sister, button up your uniform," John ordered.

"Why? I'm not the XO. I don't even know why I'm here," Jane said with a frown.

"You're needed because I requested it, so please Jane, try to look professional, for me," Anderson pleaded in a warm grandfatherly smile.

Jane could not fight against such a smile and sighed in defeat as she buttoned up her uniform. "Alright I'll do it. But if I have to look professional the whole time, I'll scream."

"Don't worry, you'll be back in your armor soon enough," Anderson smiled.

"Part of this mission you're not at liberty to tell us, sir?" John asked his commander.

"Not at the moment, as this came from my superiors as a need to know, but I'll promise you'll find out soon," Anderson stated with a small smile.

"Can we at least tell us who we are greeting?" Jane asked.

"Of course, we are greeting a SPECTRE," Anderson stated with a small smirk.

He was thinking he still got it as his two officers looked slack jawed as they yelled, "What?!"

Before they could question him further, they were forced to stand in attention as the doors opened to reveal a turian SPECTRE standing in front of them. Turians are a species that resembles a cross between birds and raptors with their tough, scaly skin around their harden head, with a flat nose and mouth instead of a beak. A mouth with flexible mandibles on the turians dark brown skin with ceremonial paint on his face that was white in this case. This particular turian was male with spines at the back of the head. is green eyes scanned the room until he stared at the three humans. He then smiled, flexing his mandibles to show off his sharp teeth.

He walked over to slightly tower over the tall humans as he held up his right hand as he slung his bag over his left shoulder. "SPECTRE Nihlus Kryik, it's a pleasure to see you again."

Anderson took his hand and the humans five fingers wrapped around the turian's three, long fingers, "The pleasure is mine. I welcome you aboard the _CSS Normandy_. These are my field officers, Captain John Shepard and Commander Jane Shepard."

"So these are the legendary heroes of Elysium, most impressive, I've been following your careers since," Nihlus smiled as he turned to Jane. "You've been of great interest in particular, Commander Jane Shepard. It's a very special person to rally the populous against an attack on Elysium. It is also amazing that not only you survived the attack on Akuze, but you were also able to kill a Thresher Maw on foot."

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without my team, sir," Jane stated with a small blush on her lips.

Nihlus smiled as he looked at Anderson, "Humble too. I see you chose wisely."

"Perhaps, though she can be a pain in a butt when it comes to authority," Anderson joked while Jane pouted.

"Oh I feel so insulted," Jane stated as she shook her head.

"This is what you get for not acting professional, Commander," John stated as Nihlus turned his attention to him.

"Ah, Captain John Shepard, I can see your reputation is well deserved," Nihlus stated as he stared with the turian's equivalent of a raised eyebrow.

"And what kind of reputation is that?" John asked.

"You have a very brutal reputation that matches the title the batarians gave you, the Bucher of Torfan," Nihlus stated with a blank stare.

"And that has you concerned?" John asked with a raised eyebrow. "Surprising considering that the SPECTREs has the freedom to do whatever they want as long it's not treasonous against the Council."

"Just because the law does not interfere with our job, doesn't mean some of us have no honor," Nihlus stated with an anger that forced John to back off.

"I'd apologized for insinuating you have no honor," John stated with a neutral tone.

"Well, I think we've talked enough, Nihlus if you follow me, I will show you your quarters," Anderson stated toward the turian.

"Thank you admiral, I'll think I'll drop off my equipment," Nihlus smiled before he turned to the two younger humans. "It was a pleasure meeting you Captain, Commander."

The two officers bowed in response as Anderson looked to the cockpit to yell out, "Joker, Cortona and Eliza have the coordinates to our next destination, set a course immediately."

The pilot, an unshaven Lieutenant in a vested uniform with purple stripes and ball cap turned to the purple and green holographic woman that smiled at the pilot. Just before they gave him a holographic screen of numbers, Lieutenant 2nd Class Jeff "Joker" Moreau's green eyes scanned the coordinates before he turned to ask, "Commander these coordinates take us back to the Exodus Cluster towards Eden Prime. Are these accurate?"

"Yes Joker they are," Anderson stated. "Is that a problem?"

"No sir, but I was wondering if we may take this cluster's Secondary Relay back to the Exodus Cluster rather than the long way," Joker told Anderson back. "It should cut our time by quite a few hours and lower our collective boredom."

"Confirmed mon-capitan, it would turn a ten hour trip to a four hour one taking this path," Cortona confirmed.

"Fine, then use the relay, but only to the edge of the solar system. Far enough to allow us to fly in with our stealth system if need be," Anderson ordered as the pilot smirked.

"Aye, aye Admiral," Joker smirked as he moved away from the small frigate before entering FTL towards the nearby system while John and Jane stare at their commander.

"Were heading back to Eden Prime? Why?" Jane asked with John nearby also curious about it.

"I'll explained later during a debriefing as we get closer to Eden Prime, I'm sorry I can't tell you more but all I can say is it's a black opt mission deemed need to know," Anderson stated with explanation. "You'll understand once it's time to reveal it."

John sighed as he stated, "We'll trust your judgment sir. You have not let us down so far sir."

Anderson nodded as he led Nihlus through Combat Information Center (CIC). A room filled with crewmembers sitting down or standing over holographic control panels. They were deep at work peering into holographic images of the ship in front of a galaxy map. A map the commander would use to navigate on top of a platform that was over the crewmembers, rather than the center like most Confederation ships. The crewmembers watched in silence as the Admiral and SPECTRE reached the elevator and waited for the doors to close before beginning to talk among themselves. Mostly the humans talked as the geth concentrated on their tasks while the few krogans stood guard with their fellow human soldiers.

Among them was John and Jane as they walked into the CIC, "Well that was interesting; I wonder what our mission is going to be?"

"I don't know little sis, I have a feeling it's going to be bad," John stated.

"You're telling me Captain," stated a bold man with white hair under his chin, lip and sideburns. "I don't think it's wise to have a SPECTRE onboard, especially a turian."

"Is that a bit a racism I hear in your voice, Pressly?" Jane asked without a hint of amusement.

"No ma'am," the uniformed Lieutenant Commander quickly replied, as his silver bands seem to glow in embarrassment. "I just have a family history of problems with them. My granddad and father fought in the Human Turian War, lost some friends during the turian invasion, and even more died when the Council refused to help Earth during the Darkspawn War."

"That was over thirty to forty years ago. You can't blame Nihlus for those events," Jane pointed out.

"I guess not, though I wouldn't trust a SPECTRE, especially a turian," Pressly added in his thick, American Western accent. "Were part of the Confederation Navy and answer to the Confederation Alliance of Worlds, but Nihlus does not answer to our superiors. In fact, as long as he completes the mission, he doesn't even answer to his Citadel Council and that is dangerous. I just hope Anderson knows what he is doing."

"You don't think Anderson is up to the task?" John asked.

"Oh I know he is," Pressly nodded. "A veteran from every conflict from the Darkspawn War, he is one of the most decorated Special Forces there is. If he milted all his medals down, he could make a life-size statue of himself at least. I can trust him to keep one turian in line."

"That's good to hear, I would hate to tell the boss you don't trust him on the mission," Eliza stated as she popped up behind Pressly.

The man almost jumped out of his skin in shock while Jane smiled broadly at Eliza, "Nice one, Eliza! Though I hope you don't plan to do anymore sneaking up on our old navigational officer. It wouldn't do Pressly any good if you gave him a heart attack."

John just shook his head as he looked at Eliza, "Where is Cortona?"

"She's at the cockpit, talking with Joker. I now know where she gets her disruptive manners," Eliza stated with a bit of distain on the AI's face.

"I feel sorry for Kaidan then," Jane stated with a bit of a giggle. "He's at the bridge acting as an operational officer."

John bit his lip to prevent a rebuke before he turned to Eliza to ask, "So Lieutenant, are you willing to tell us anything about our mission?"

"Um… nothing except don't expect much fighting as our mission will be a pickup. Soooooo, nothing to worry about," Eliza quickly added.

"That's good to hear," stated a British accented woman with silver hair in a medical/scientific version of a military suit. "Action usually means I'm patching up soldiers in the infirmary."

"Don't worry doc, I promise not to be in the infirmary anytime soon," Jane jokingly added, much to the mirth of the woman as she tried to hide the smirk on her smooth chubby cheek and long chin.

Although she did not bother to hide her glare with her steely green eyes, "I hope so as I am tired of treating you, your brother and all the soldiers under both of you from every hard mission you go on."

Sinclair at her own station rolled her eyes before she turned to see three more personal coming up. They were Lieutenant 2nd Legion-VII, Trex in full body armor and Lieutenant Commander Velanna O'Connell in full uniform, gloves and ball cap that hid most of her features. Velanna looked shy, trying to hide her bodily features as she walked over to one of the few people she trusted, Captain John Shepard.

"Sir, why is there a turian SPECTRE on this ship?" Velanna asked.

"Apparently were doing a joint mission on Eden Prime," John told Velanna.

"So nothing dangerous, huh?" Trex asked with a pout.

"I doubt it, as nothing volatile happens on the peaceful joint farming world known as Eden Prime," John stated, not knowing how wrong his words are.

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/Eden Prime/Communication Relay**

**Human Date: February 3, 2183**

On the surface of Eden Prime, chaos descended as men, women and machine lay down their lives defending the planet from a violent invasion. The cities were protected by shield generators while those outside of these cities were evacuated to shelters as soldiers fought in the burning fields. In one particular location, a platoon was protecting a communication relay with their lives. Over eighty soldiers in camouflage armor fought with ferocity, as they were led by a black haired, tanned beauty that was rallying her troops to hold the line. Her ponytail did not even move as she fired from her long, powerful, Black Widow Sniper Rifle with standard modifications.

Her brown eyes was filled with determination as her glossed, pink lips formed into a smirk as she yelled, "Hold the lines as long as you can! We need to break through or we will be over-run!"

"I am trying to break through the interface Ash, but it would be better if we had the QEC still operational," the soldier at the console reported.

"And I agree if those monsters had not destroyed our Command Center and crippled the Space Station before we could call for help. We will have to make do with what we have," Lieutenant 1st Class Ashley 'Ash' Williams stated as she took another shot.

"Ms. Williams, a large number of enemy units are charging at us," reported a krogan to Lieutenant Williams as he pointed off in the distance.

"Shit, get ready and hold the lines!" Ashley Williams ordered as she pulled out her M-96 Matlock and opened with her semi-automatic rifle.

"Lieutenant, I've broken though the interference, I'm sending the message now," stated the soldier at the communication antenna.

"Then send it in a loop and pray someone gets its!" Ashley Williams ordered as she fought alongside her soldiers, saying a silent pray. "Please oh merciful lord, hear my pray and deliver me and my men to safety… Amen."

**Location: (Cluster 11533/System 11533-1/Relay to Exodus Cluster/Asgard System)/CSS Normandy: Deck 1 **

**Human Date: February 3, 2183**

Within a small red star system, the CSS Normandy was heading full speed to a Secondary Mass Relay. Smaller then a Primary Relay, Secondary Relays are specialized Relays that can be used to go any direction or connect to a Primary Relay with a limited range of a hundred-light-years. As opposed to being only able to go from Point A to Point B that can transition over tens of thousands of light years in one go, and they can transport even further when connected to a series of activated Mass Relays. Joker was counting on the short jumps as the _CSS Normandy_ made its approach towards the Secondary Relay.

The ship's engines closed into the wing just before the _CSS Normandy_ hit the relay. A blue light attached to the ship before it was launched into a nearby cluster above performance as Joker reported, "Thruster… check. Navigation… check. Internal emission sink engaged. All systems are online. Drift… just under three hundred K."

"Three hundred K is good, Admiral Anderson will be pleased," Nihlus stated as he walked away, passing Jane and John Shepard.

Joker waited until the footsteps were far enough to grumble out loud, "I hate that guy."

"Nihlus gave you a complement, so you hate him," Kadan stated in a deadpan tone.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on your way out of the bathroom, that's good. I just hit a target zone the equivalent size of a pin head with the equivalent of a pea shooter, so that's incredible," Joker snubbed Kaidan.

"Actually amazing would be a better term since the average ship suffers a drift of six hundred kilometers using a secondary relay at a short distance while Primary Mass Relays are a standard drift of three thousand kilometers," Cortona pointed out.

"Exactly my point," Joker exclaimed with a broad smile. "And also my second point that SPECTREs can't be trusted. Call me paranoid."

"I'll have to agree with Joker," Jane nodded along with Joker comment. "This is the fourth time I ran into him in four hours and it always feel like he is observing me. It's kind of creepy."

"Seeing things that aren't there little sis?" John asked with a raised suggestive eyebrow.

"The only people I've been attracted to are human males and… um… maybe once with a therapeutic asari… Joker, snap out of it!" Jane yelled at the pilot as he developed a dreamy look while Cortona laughed.

Embarrassed, Jane sulked until John gave a small snort. Feeling the need to get back at her brother, Jane attacked the man with her own fact, "Anyway, outside of that one case among dozens, I have never been attracted to an alien. Unlike a certain Captain with a certain Lieutenant Commander," Jane pointed out, forcing John to blink as Jane moved the conversation on. "Besides, even if I was attracted to an alien, I'm not one for the completely by the book like most turians are. A rule that includes most of the men I work with, no offense Kaidan."

"That's fine, you're a bit too head strong for me anyway," Kaidan waved her off with a heartfelt smile.

Joker was about to make a joke when he was interrupted by a call from the back of ship, "_Joker, status report._"

"Just cleared the mass relay and entered into the Asgard System. Stealth system is engaged. Everything seems fine," Joker reported with a stiff posture that caused Cortona to giggle.

"_Good, find a Comm. Buoy and link with it. I want status reports delivered to High Command before we reach Eden Prime,_" Admiral David Anderson ordered over the comm.

"Aye, aye, Admiral," Joker replied before he realized he had one more thing to report. "Better watch yourself sir, I think Nihlus is coming your way."

"_He's already here Lieutenant_," Anderson growled in a way that made Joker snort. "_Have John, Jane and their team report to the war room for a debriefing!_" Anderson ordered before the comm. cut.

"You heard that sirs?" Joker asked.

"He sounds angry, something must have gone wrong with the mission," John stated with a distain as he moved toward the end of the ship.

"The Admiral is always angry when he talks to me," Joker grumbled.

"Can't possibly imagine why?" Kaidan added as he got up to walk with his commanders.

The _CSS Normandy_ is a five-deck ship with four main decks and a large cabin quarter at the very top reserved for the commander of the ship to sleep and house private meetings with VIPs or discuss privately with those under the commander. The other four decks can be summed up with a few words. Deck 4 is the hanger bay with the shuttles, Mako and a hover tank version of the Mako, the M-44 Hammerhead, while Deck 3 is engineering and the cargo facility. Deck 2 is the crew quarters, lounges, medical facility, mess hall and firing control, while deck one, held not only the cockpit and CIC at the front, but some other special systems.

On the starboard side of Deck 1 was the Research and Manufacturing Facility closed off to most personal, and it was only accessible via the CIC. The port side held a waiting room and a secured door guarded by a human and a krogan bickering like a married couple. Past the guards was the War Room, a large facility that held meetings to discuss the mission plan for soldiers, as well as officers like Sarah and Eliza who were hard at work in keeping the ship up to date on news. It was the perfect place for Nihlus to camp out in as he looked at a holographic image of Eden Prime as the team walked in.

He soon turned his attention to the large group led by John and Jane Shepard. "Ah, Commander, Captain, I was hoping to talk to you. We have some time to talk before the Admiral arrives."

"About what?" Jane asked with a quisitive look.

"Well about Eden Prime for starter," Nihlus pointed out. "I hear it's quite beautiful."

"Well, the way Sergeant Jenkins and my old uncle talk about it, it's a paradise," Trex stated in the background.

"What he said," Jane nodded along as she pointed back to Trex.

"Yes, a paradise. Serene, tranquil, Eden Prime has become a symbol of unity to the Confederation and so much more." Nihlus nodded along as he went in for his point. "Proof that the krogans can achieve domestic peace and humanity can not only colonized the stars but also protect them. But how safe is it really?"

"You know something?" John asked suspiciously

"You humans are still newcomers to the galaxy and your outcast allies have only recently ended their 'exile' to the galactic stage. Do you think that all of you are ready for this?" Nihlus asked while Anderson stepped down from behind him.

"I think you tease them enough Nihlus, it's time for them to know what is going on," David Anderson told Nihlus who nodded in acceptance.

"This run is more than a simple pickup mission," Nihlus told the group.

"Wow, I guess Joker's paranoia is not as farfetched as I thought," Kaidan mumbled as he took a seat.

This left Legion-VII to ask the important question with an annoying click, "Why weren't we informed of this Anderson-Admiral?"

"You know the drill for top secret missions. It's only on a need to know basis," Anderson told the group as they nodded in acceptance. "A research team unearthed some kind of Beacon on Eden Prime. It was Prothean."

This caused the group to gasp as Velanna quietly muttered, "I thought the Protheans disappeared fifty thousand years ago."

A mutter Nihlus heard as he smiled at the meek elf, who squeaked as Nihlus continued the conversation, "There legacy still remains. The Mass Relays, the Citadel, our ship drive cores, anything that does not deal with dilithium crystals are all based off Prothean technology."

"This is big. When humanity discovered the Prothean Archive on Mars, it jumped forward our technology by over a hundred years. The only thing comparable to such a leap was discovering the amplitude of dilithium crystals in its use to store and focus energy," Anderson stated.

"It's especially concerning since Beacons were determined to be long range communication technology used by the Prothean Empire for instant communication via telepathic properties to transfer information into a person's mind," Legion-VII clicked in response. "That means at least it could contain the last moments of the Prothean Empire, or significantly advance our technology."

"Exactly why we need to pick it up and deliver it to the Citadel where both Confederation and Council scientists are waiting to examine it," Anderson explained.

"Why are we taking the Prothean Beacon to the heart of Citadel Space instead of keeping it or bringing it to an independent planet?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No offense to you but all the members of your club do not have the best reputation," Nihlus stated sadly. "The krogans are viewed as brutes due to their part in the Krogan Rebellion and until recently having no unified government outside of gangs and pirates. The quarians, while losing their images of thieves during their time on the migrant fleet, are still distrusted for making the geth, and I don't need to tell you people fear AIs in Citadel Space."

Legion-VII clicked in annoyance as the turian continued, "And humans are viewed as too ambitious, too unpredictable, and even dangerous. Combined with being at the forefront of dilithium crystals technology and involved in the bloodiest conflicts in the last one thousand years… well I don't need to go on, do I?"

"Sharing that Beacon will be good PR for us, and improve our relationship with the Council. Besides, we need their expertise anyway. They have been studying Prothean technology longer then we have," Anderson explained to his men with a nod before Nihlus approached the group.

"The Beacon is not the only reason I'm here."

"Nihlus is here to evaluate you as a SPECTRE, Commander," Anderson explained.

"I guess it's not paranoia after all. At least it explains why I keep running into him," Jane mussed while Velanna made a soft, quiet comment.

"Why would the Council accept a foreign power agent as one of their own?"

"With our increasing number of joint operations in the Attican Traverse and the lawless Terminus Systems, both sides recognize we needed to make a joint team. So the Council proposed this idea. That one of our members will be accepted into the SPECTREs to work with agents from the Citadel Council that would speak for the Council, while his or her squad will speak for the Confederation," Anderson explained while Nihlus nodded along.

"You two humans and your entire team showed skill and commitment to not only get the job done but to do it right. It is exemplary and why I put your entire team as one of the SPECTRE candidates," Nihlus stated, shocking the group into whispers.

"Why would a turian even do such a thing?" John asked out loud.

"Not all of my species hold a grudge for mistakes of the past. Some of us see potential in every race in your club and how much a… ally the Confederation can be," Nihlus quickly corrected himself.

"I assume this is good for the CAW?" John asked.

"Yes, so I expect you to be on your best behavior Captain," Anderson stated before Nihlus took over.

"I need to see your team in action. Eden Prime will be one of several missions we do together, before and after Jane becomes a SPECTRE as I teach her the rope as we work together, Captain."

"Don't you mean Anderson?" John asked.

"He knows what he means Captain. As no matter how this mission turns out, for better or worse, Eliza and I will be transferring to _CSS Waterloo_ as Captain John Shepard takes command of the _CSS Normandy_," Anderson announced to the group.

"Sir?" John asked in confusion.

"This has been a move I've been planning for awhile now, and the Council's push for Jane to become a SPECTRE convinced me now is the time to hand over the reigns as it were," Anderson explained with a small chuckle. "Though seriously, I know you all will do well."

The whole crew stood motional less until Jane developed a small smile as she stood straight and saluted Anderson, and the rest of the crew followed suit as Jane stated, "We won't let you down, Sir!"

"I know you won't Commander, but thank you for the reassurance," Anderson smiled as some of the staff chuckled before he got serious. "Now I suggest you all suit up. We'll be heading to Eden Prime-"

Anderson started off when Joker interrupted him over the intercom, "_Admiral, we have a problem_!"

"What is it?" Anderson demanded.

"_We've picked-up a distress signal from Eden Prime. It's not pretty_," Cortona answered for Joker.

"Show me," Anderson ordered.

Immediately, the holographic image of the planet turned into a cube with a large screen on each side, showing a large battle was taking place. The color picture showed much gunfight as a woman in camouflage armor appeared on screen. The tanned woman with a target scope over her right eye yelled at the screen to tell the crew the situation, or trying too through all the static, "This is Lieutenant 1st Class Ashley Williams of the 212th infantry on [static] Prime, speaking for General Martock of [static] Haliot to say we are under attack from [static]. We're suffering heavy [static], our defense fleet and QEC has been destroyed, most of our communication are [static], and our [static] defenses were hacked, making them inoperable. We need [static] assistance. Please send… my God, what is that?"

The cameraman turned his camera towards the sky to show a ship 2km long with tentacles descend onto the ground before it opened fired with red-hot molten beam and the image was cut. "_There is nothing else except for static, sir, nothing,_" Cortona reported over the comm.

"Reverse the image and hold at twenty eight point three seconds," Anderson ordered and the image stopped at the ship. One look and he stated, "So it returned."

"What?" Jane asked out loud, as Anderson looked with interest.

"Something I'm not at liberty to say except that last time we saw that ship it cost us several ships and thousands of personal. This will be bad," Anderson stated before turning towards Sarah. "Sarah, relay this message. We need reinforcements now!"

"Yes sir!" Sarah saluted before she ran to the QEC station to carry out his order.

As the qunari relayed the message, Anderson continued on his orders, "Joker, move us in fast and quiet. We need to get to the Beacon."

"_Aye sir_!" Joker replied before disconnecting to do his job as Anderson looked over the crew.

"Alright Jane, you will take Kaidan, Trex and Legion-VII to the planet below to retrieve the Beacon with Nihlus. I'm hoping the combination of firepower, knowledge of the place and hacking ability will be important in getting that Beacon with a small team."

"A small team will increase the chance of our success," Nihlus nodded concurring with Anderson's reasoning.

"What about survivors, sir?" Kaidan asked Anderson.

"Helping survivors is a secondary concern, the Beacon is your primarily concern," Anderson told the group.

Jane flinched at such an order as she grumbled, "Yes sir!"

"As for you John and Velanna, I have a separate mission for you two," Anderson stated to the human and elf. "As you may know, today was Unification Fay for the Krogan Clan Alliance. As such, Supreme Commander of the Krogans is here to give a speech of a changing tomorrow. Since we cannot afford to lose him, I am assigning you two to find Urdnot, Wrex and keep him alive."

"Damn… why couldn't I be on his team?" Trex muttered out loud while John saluted.

"I'll find him sir, but I'll need a guide, as well as a hacker of my own," John told the admiral.

Jane had a solution when she stated, "Jenkins was born on Eden Prime. He would surely make a good guide."

"I'll take him but I'll still need a hacker for any hacked units since we don't know exactly what we face," John pointed out.

"Go down to Engineering to see if Adams has anyone. Otherwise suit up and prepare for planet side," Anderson ordered the crew.

The men soon ran out to get ready for the beginning of a long haul.

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/CSS Normandy: Deck 3 **

**Human Date: February 3, 2083**

Under the hum of the element zero drive core, a female quarian in a black/purplish suit with yellow around the neck was on her back, working on a console. She was putting the last pieces together as sweat dripped from her cute, thin face with long fizzled hair and long pale eyes. The quarian felt relief until she felt a tug on one of her two-digit toes on her right foot.

The quarian shrieked as she yelled, "Chief Adams, what are you doing!"

The human chuckled as he stated, "I needed to get your attention somehow Tali. Now come on out, we have an important guest here."

The quarian, Tali, slowly pushed herself out to face the older, tanned human with shaven brown hair and green eyes. He stood in a black jumpsuit with orange stripes that was a contrast to his armored guest. A man she recognized as she shot up and saluted the Captain, "Ensign Tali'Zorah nar Normandy, reporting in sir!"

"At ease Ensign, this is not an inspection," declared Captain John Shepard. "I'm told from Lieutenant Commander Greg Adams that you're the best if I'm looking for a field technician with hacking skill. Are you a good technician?"

"I graduated top of my class and was recruited out the academy due to my superb skills. I'm also qualified in all weapons sir!" Tali nodded with a nervous step.

"Any field experience?" John asked and Tali nervously shook her head.

"No sir! I was recruited just as I graduated from the Academy a month ago."

"Well your about to get a crash course. An unknown enemy is attacking Eden Prime and we'll need a technician and possible hacker. So get ready Ensign!"

"Yes sir!" Tali saluted as she scrambled to find her helmet as Adams followed her.

She fidgeted as she opened-up her locker to pull out a large helmet with a glass visor that showed her eyes and face. She had a difficult time snapping it on when Adam took over to help the young woman. "Calm down Tali, you'll do fine."

Tali smiled as the last snap was put in place as she pulled a purple cloth over the back of the helmet, "Maybe, but I wasn't expecting to be doing field work so soon."

"Well they will always keep you on your toes, but trust me, you can do this and you have some good people watching your back," Adams smiled trying to reassure the young woman.

"Thank you Chief. I won't let you down," Tali saluted before she walked towards the elevator with a confident step.

Tali did not hear Adams say, "Stay safe," to him as she walked into the elevator. All she heard was the closing doors and the rapid descent to Deck 4 where she saw the Captain waiting.

The Captain stared at the scared girl before asking, "I'll trust you have personal weapons?"

"Yes sir, I'll just need to get them out of the locker to modify them," Tali stammered.

"Then snap to it," John ordered and Tali immediately followed suit as she went to a workbench.

She quickly pulled out two weapons. One was the Geth Plasma Shotgun, a geth looking shotgun that can fire at three points. The second was the Arc Pistol, a slick pistol that fires electrical charge bullets enhanced by the disrupter rounds she added to the program of both her weapons. She quickly got to work as Commander Jane Shepard looked over with a comforting smile as she picked up her weapons.

"Don't be nervous, my brother may seem stern but he'll make sure you get through this alive," Jane stated with a small smile.

"Thank you Commander," Tali nervously stated.

"Call me Jane, Tali. Commander makes me feel old," Jane giggled.

"Yes Jane," Tali nodded as she looked at her weapons on the tool table. "Do you have any recommendation? I didn't expect to be in the field so soon after graduating."

"I suggest you stick to the standards, like extended barrel and piercing slash shredder mods to increase damage for your weapons, especially against armored targets. Stability damper and smart choke for pistols and shotguns to increase accuracy, and a thermal clip capacity upgrade to increase the number of times you can fire in a rapid succession before you need to reload; and add for your standard melee weapons, a melee stunner for the pistol and a bayonet for the shotgun.

"Scopes are only useful for riffles at long range attacks, otherwise stick to stability dampers slash smart chokes. Making the weapon lighter is only useful for heavier weapons and the user is a power user who uses power amplifiers. Other specialization technology is best left to the decision of an expert, such as heat sinkers or heavy types that increase accuracy and power," Jane explained and Tali nodded as she quickly got to work.

Though her work did not stopped Tali from asking, "Is this common for all soldiers in the CAW."

"Only for elite soldiers or officers, otherwise it's just extended barrel, bayonet and scope slash stability dampers for soldiers. Though we go even further we have even more specialized technology you will see in the most elite forces. Just think of it as a perk to be recruited into the First Battalion," Jane explained with a small smile as Tali finished her modification before the two headed to the hanger door.

There, the chubby face sergeant with blue eyes was examining his heavy M-55 Argus assault rifle, "Finally, I'm going to see some action. Hopefully this will be the end of guard duty!"

"We'll see if you remain happy when you see so much death, it upsets your stomach Sergeant Jenkins," John added as he turned towards the Admiral waiting for them.

"Remember your objective is to secure Urdnot, Wrex and the Beacon while keeping an eye out for this unknown enemy," Anderson told his men as they nodded in acceptance.

It was then that Joker reported, "_Were approaching Nihlus's drop point_. _Man it's a mess out there_."

Jane was surprised as she turned to see Nihlus, small, yet heavy M-11 Wraith shotgun as he put up his heavy, turian style Krysae Sniper Rifle that fired exploding harpoon rounds. "You're not coming with us?"

"I move faster on my own," Nihlus stated as he ran out of the ship.

"Nihlus will scout out ahead and give reports on narrow beam communication that should cut through the interference. Otherwise, I want you on radio silence," Anderson ordered.

"We've got this!" brother and sister reported at the same time.

"The mission belongs to both of you, Shepards. Good luck," Anderson nodded before they reached the second drop zone. Both teams ran out of the ship and went their separate ways once they hit the ground.

**Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/Eden Prime: Team 1**

**Human Date: February 3, 2183**

On the planet below, chaos descended off in the distance as John and his four-man team walked across the field to see bodies of civilians laid on the ground. Jenkins gasped as he stated, "My god. What happened here?"

John pulled out his omni-tool to scan the corpses to exclaim, "This is odd, several of the people were killed by melee weapons, while others were killed by an unknown rifle that seemed to fire a beam of needle bullets similar, yet more powerful then geth weapons."

"That suggests it's not the various warlords found in the Terminus Systems or the Batarians, but someone else with very advanced weaponry," Tali gasped.

"Who could have done this?" asked Valena.

"Let's find out!" John suggested as they moved forward at a slow pace, ready for anything.

Every second was agonizing as they found no enemy units, only native life forms known as gasbags, bloated creatures that made popping sounds as they floated along. The team was stiff as they approached a ledge when they heard movement in the crunching of grass. Thinking they finally met the enemy, John ordered Jenkins to approach with a subtle gesture. Jenkins nodded as he moved on ahead as the other three followed with caution.

Jenkins looked over the edge, hoping to find the enemy and find some action when he saw nothing in the field ahead. He should have looked up as a creature that looked like a short, green goblin in black, organic armor jumped on top of him. Jenkins screamed as the monster raised his sword high and brought it down again and again three times before his shield broke and the monster stabbed Jenkins in the neck.

Jenkins fell to the ground as the creature slowly raised up to face them with blank eyes. A creature they recognized as Velanna raised up her sniper rifle and yelled, "Darkspawn!" before putting three bullets into the goblin's head.

One of many that appeared as several human looking darkspawn called grunts came to the field with the goblins appeared after they decloaked. Tali quickly responded with her shotgun as her Geth Plasma Shotgun blew away one close by while John cut one down with his dual omni-blade. A few grunts did not like it as they took aim with organic looking riffles, only to be jammed with a wave of a hand from Tali's quick thinking and her omni-tool.

John wasted no time to fire with his semi-automatic M-96 Murdock to kill two of the darkspawn while using a biotic warp to destroy a third. All the while, Velanna concentrated her energies to create a toxic field in the center of the approaching horde. The horde firing on her began coughing widely as the acidic vapor entered their throat. Only to be relieved when Tali'Zorah fired an incendiary blast into the horde troop's heart to create an explosion that killed most of the darkspawn. That left the last darkspawn to be killed by a strike into the head by Velanna's vine whip formed by her mind and the speed of her hand.

The crackling sound of broken skull was the relief they need to know the battle was over, they had won and John knew who to congratulate, "Good job Ensign. Your quick thinking got us through this ambush swimmingly well."

"Thank you sir," Tali answered with a smile as Velanna examined Jenkins before looking with a sad face that he was beyond help.

Seeing that face, John shook his head to state, "We'll worry about his body later; right now we have a mission to finish."

Velanna nodded stiffly as she turned over the darkspawn to do a scan to find something of interest, "Sir… I'm picking a larger number of implants in the darkspawn from the armor and I can't tell you half the things it does. I'm sending it to Cortona and Eliza now."

"Wonderful, so we're dealing with darkspawn with advance technology. This is not our day," John had sighed as he pulled up his omni-tool to contact his sister and the SPECTRE, "Jane, Nihlus, heads up. I've identified the enemy. It is darkspawn."

"_Tell me something I don't know!_" yelled a familiar female voice on the other side of the comm.

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/Eden Prime: Team 2**

**Human Date: February 3, 2183**

"Tell me something I don't know?" Jane yelled as she sent out a lightening pulse to send another wave of fire into a horde of darkspawn heading her way.

Her team made quick work of the thin body, amphibian looking darkspawn that appeared around her. Their shields, while strong were not able to handle the power attacks of her team. Soon the sound of battle ended as she wiped some blood off her tomahawk as she reported, "We've encounter some darkspawn as well, vrog subclass to be specific."

"_So with the grunt and goblin types, makes human and salarian darkspawn types so far. Looks like we've found some of our hackers_," John told his sister through the comm.

"Looks like it but I have never seen weapons like this before," Jane stated as she tried to pick up the organic looking sniper rifle.

Just before it disintegrate within her hand as she jumped up in shock. She looked around to see the darkspawn's armor was also falling apart as her team tried to scan as much as they could. Jane snarled as she stated, "Don't bother trying to salvage it. Looks like it under a self destruct mechanism."

"_Yet not fast enough to prevent me from analyzing the shit out of your scans,_" Cortona added through the ship. "_Not that I can tell you much, except not only is the armor organic, but I've also found several implants. I can't determine what all of them are but a few of them are similar to slave implants that Batarian Slavers are known to use to keep slaves obedient; along with general enhancements to make them stronger, faster and generally more dangerous._"

"_Someone is controlling them? Well that's just great!_" John snarled. "_The Darkspawn War cost us nearly two billion humans, krogans, geth and quarians when they were just organized animals. Someone controlling them will just make our job harder._"

Jane sighed as she asked through the comm., "You got all this Nihlus?"

"_I have and scouting out darkspawn camps. After we get the Beacon, we'll search for evidence on who is controlling them_," Nihlus reported and Jane nodded along.

"_Sounds like a plan_," John added through the comm. for a brief pause before adding another brief thought. "_We'll I'll being heading out now. Tali just download a map for us to use since our guide did not survive our first encounter against the darkspawn._"

"Jenkins is dead!" Jane almost yelled as her body shook.

"_Yes he's dead, but we'll worry about that later. We've got a mission to complete_," John stated through the transmutation.

Jane quivered as she stated, "I hear you and we're moving out. Jane out."

Jane disconnected the comm. and looked at her subordinates, "Come on, we've got a mission to complete. Let's step on it."

Her fellow soldiers nodded along as they headed out into the field, their weapons ready for a long haul. Off in the distance, an old krogan was singing war songs to rally his men, while a first class lieutenant was running for her life. The Battle for Eden Prime has just begun.

**Done with this chapter; it wasn't as long as the first but I felt it was a good place to stop for Eden Prime is going to be longer then I planned. Stay tune to a computer near you for the next chapter. **

**Author Note**

**A) Sorry about the delay, it would have been two months ago but my Beta Reader is having technical difficulty and trying to catch up with several chapters work. Along with studying and several jobs, updates will be slow. **

**1) Well the first scene, I wasn't sure I wanted to do for I felt it would hurt the flow of the story but decided to keep it as a good introduction of a few crewmembers. **

**2) Since they're covering a small distance on a Secondary Relay, I'm assuming the drift is smaller than it would be for a Primarily Mass Relay, which is quoted to have an average, "several thousand kilometer drift." **

**3) Ashley Williams has a similar rank to Kaidan in this story for General Williams did not have to retire in disgrace and had a successful career on Shaanxi and on Earth, though that will create its own problem in future chapters. **

**4) Velanna acting shy is explained in codex and the fact she is a magician with a desire demon. **

**5) I could not think of a krogan name so I used a klingon's name. Sue me. **

**6) Tali, nervous on her first mission and a brief explanation on modified weapons, enjoy.**

**Character Stats**

Name and Rank: SPECTRE Nihlus Kryik

Species: turian

Class: hypnotist (tech)

Melee Weapons: electrical omni-blade

Kinetic Weapons: M-11 Wraith, M-77 Paladin and Krysae Sniper Rifle

Ammo: cryo rounds

Next

Name and Rank: Ensign Tali'Zorah nar Normandy

Species: quarian

Class: combat engineer (tech)

Melee Weapon: monomolecular bladed knife

Grenades: arc grenade

Kinetic Weapons: Arc Pistol & Geth Plasma Shotgun

Ammo: disruptor ammo

Next

Name and Rank: Lieutenant 1st Class Ashley Williams (N6)

Species: human

Class: marksman (soldier)

Melee Weapon: omni-blade

Grenades: frag grenades

Kinetic Weapons: M-96 Mattock/M-99 Saber (heavy barrel), M-3 Phalanx, & Black Widow (heavy barrel & thermal scope)

Ammo: drill rounds

Next

Name and Rank: Supreme Commander Urdnot, Wrex

Species: krogan

Class: vanguard (biotic)

Special: can fall into a berserker mode in combat

Melee Weapon: biotic mace

Grenades: lift grenade

Kinetic Weapons: Striker Assault Rifle (heavy barrel), Graal Spike Thrower (heavy barrel), and Blood Pack Punisher (heavy barrel)

Ammo: warp rounds


	3. Chapter 3: Eden Prime Part 2

Mass Dragon Effect I: Shadows of the Past

Chapter 3: Eden Prime Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect and Dragon Age. Those are owned by Bioware, and I'm currently waiting to see if EA have drained their soul yet.**

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/14/2014**

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/Eden Prime/Team 1**

**Human Date: February 3, 2183**

Eden Prime, once a rich green world had turned into a world of smoke as fighting broke out across the entire planet as siege was laid against Prime by a beast not seen since the invasion of Earth. The invading Darkspawn are terrible creatures that kill any living being they meet. Though their targets are not going to make it easy as John, Velanna and Tali crossed through the darken field to a computer nod. The quarian quickly went to work while being defended by the human and elf that were her commanders.

She was working to break through the interference to open a line of communication. It was a difficult battle as Tali yelled out, "Give me a minute as I work on the console."

"We've got your back Ensign," John ordered as he got into position as he looked at his partner, who closed her eyes. "Sense anyone coming."

Velanna nodded as she opened her eyes, "Darkspawn coming in fast. Our HUDs (heads up display) will be able to pick them up now."

A bleep soon appeared on John's eyepiece as he saw eight targets appear and they were coming in fast. "It must be war dogs. They're the only darkspawn that are that fast on land and remain cloaked." Tali stiffened in admission as the HUD identified the targets but with some interesting results. "No, five of them are war dogs, and the other three are unknown."

"How soon will they get here?" Tali asked as she trembled in fear.

"Now," John had stated as the darkspawn came into sight.

All darkspawn are based off known species corrupted into nightmarish creatures. War dogs are corrupted creatures from quarians forced into the forms of wolves with their long muzzle and running on all fours. They are fierce, terrible killers that few could keep up with during a chase. These new creatures were only slightly behind the war dogs in speed.

Both creatures were a nightmare to Tali, as the new beasts were tall creatures that look humanoid with four arms, eights eyes and a bottom half that looked like the body of a spider. They were well equipped with either, four swords, four pistols or two shotguns. Velanna wasted no time to take out these new threats as she pulled out a sniper rifle and fired off three successful shots into one of the spiders head. Causing it to collapse on the field as John opened fired on the darkspawn rushing towards him, killing three war dogs rushing towards them.

That was when one of the war dogs got up onto its hind legs, pulled out an assault rifle with its pawed hands and opened fire. Forcing John and Valena into cover as the war hound fired suppressive fire as the spider like darkspawn with four pistols joined in, as the other two got closer. Tali let out a squeak of fear as she jumped behind a desk to hide from the second war dog with strong kinetic barriers that had opened fired at Tali.

She quivered as she worked her omni-tool, with a few presses to create a holographic drone to help her while she kept working on the computer. The drone meanwhile flew fast away from Tali and towards its target with advanced programming to attack the two darkspawn attacking John and Velanna. It fired off a jolt of overloading electricity to cause the two darkspawn to jump back and allow the elf and human to attack. Velanna took advantage as she fired off a paralyzing field to hold the two in place, while John used incinerate causing the armor to combust. The war dog quickly fell to the ground dead as the spider like darkspawn tried to move but Velanna set-up its downfall as John concentrated on the shielded war dog, using overload to drain the shield's power before firing on it.

As John wore down the beast's shields, Velanna struck with powerful hexes while a second electrical strike from quarian's drone killed the darkspawn. Tali celebrated her kill as John had downed the second darkspawn the same time Velanna's killed hers. Though it seemed they forgot that there was another darkspawn to watch out for as the spider like darkspawn appeared in front of John, its swords raised to cut John down. John dropped and rolled away from the darkspawn, barely avoiding the strike.

John quickly recovered as he got onto his feet and ran towards the darkspawn as it turned to face John. The two dashed towards each other as John developed an orange omni-blade in each hand. The darkspawn slashed down and hit John's kinetic barriers. It held for a second before it broke, but it did not matter as John was given enough time to strike the darkspawn right in its chest with his blades. John's shield quickly recharged as he deactivate his omni-blade, allowing the darkspawn to fall to the ground.

With the darkspawn dead, Tali stared in awe at her commander's skill until John yelled out, "Get back to work Ensign. I want to know where Wrex is now."

"Yes sir!" Tali chirped as she went back to work while John and Velanna examined the new darkspawn.

Her omni-tools sensors took quick DNA samples to find a familiar DNA with species they are all too familiar with as John snarled, "Batarians! Of course the darkspawn that we've never seen would be batarians."

Velanna glared at the corpse when a revelation hit her, "Do you think whoever is controlling these darkspawn helped the batarians attack Terra Nova and…?"

"And betrayed them once they were used, yes that seems likely. Especially if it will force our fleet to hunt for them, leaving Eden Prime vulnerable to attack as we look for threats at the edge of the Exodus cluster," John clicked as he opened a comm. "_Normandy_ and fellow ground team, we have encountered a new darkspawn type created by what looks like batarians. Sending data collected along with notes made by me and Velanna."

"_Right, were processing the data and all were missing is a name for this subclass and since you encountered them, you get to name them!_" Cortona chirped through the comm.

"Arachnoids," John stated and Cortona upload the codex.

"_Got it Captain and I am in the process of turning it into a codex to be sent to the entire galaxy to view_. _It should be uploaded now,_" Cortona stated before Anderson took over to ask his subordinate an important question.

"_John, how close are you to finding Wrex?_"

John was about to retort when Tali yelled, "I've got him. His last report stated he was helping the military defend a Geth server some 3 clicks away."

John nodded as he reported, "We are going to him now. I'll report if I succeed or fail to find him, John out."

John then ended the transmission as he watched Tali get up with her shotgun out as he pulled out his pistol and submachine gun. Without saying a word, the three headed out to Wrex's last location.

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/Eden Prime/Team 2**

**Human Date: February 3, 2183**

Out in the field, Jane's team blazed through grassy rock lands of Eden Prime, finding only a few scouting darkspawn to fight. That was until they came upon a quarry where they observed a woman running for her life. She had every reason to flee as following her were thin bodied, elfish darkspawn that resembled the alien from the old human movie '_Alien,_' though without the bulge head and instead had a second mouth with spiked gauntlets. These darkspawn known as shrieks were gaining ground until Ashley Williams slipped on the ground and pulled out her small, blue M-3 Phalanx pistol and opened fire in rapid succession, killing the two shrieks with a pinpoint accuracy that would leave most envious.

Though it was only a half measure as it brought the young woman to the attention of others; specifically darkspawn grunts holding a soldier over a large platform while a hulking alpha grunt in thick armor with a horned helmet, smiled sadistically. Ashley knew all too well what was going to happen as a fear spread on her lips. That was the only warning when a spike went through the man's chest that raised up much like the victims of Vlad the Impaler. Ashley gave a silent scream as she ran behind some rocks, ready to fight a last stand as she pulled out her M-96 Mattock.

So it was much to her surprise when she heard an explosion behind her. Ashley looked over the corner to see several explosions happen on the darkspawn feats. Startled, Ashley looked up to see a krogan with black/reddish armor firing explosive rounds from his M-37 Falcon into the horde of darkspawn while a blue and silver geth sniped targets with its Javelin sniper rifle. Ashley felt relief as she saw two humans run to her location, close enough for her HUD to identify the four soldiers that were coming to her aid. When she saw the names of her saviors, she felt rejuvenated as she yelled out a war cry and joined her saviors in the field of battle.

Jane Shepard and Kaidan Alenko hit hard and quick through what remained of the darkspawn lines, ready to hit the alpha when they were intercepted by shielded enemies. Jane went against a mage darkspawn type while Kaidan went up against a biotic type. Jane stopped to use a telekinesis pull to slam a rock into a darkspawn, who avoided the object and retaliated with a lightening spells. Jane responded with a more powerful lightening attack that forced the current flow of electricity back, towards to the darkspawn who screamed in shock. Lightening soon dance round and took down the creature's shield. The darkspawn was not ready for Jane to freeze the creature before crushing it with telekinesis to destroy the mage subtype while Kaidan was taking care of his opponent that proved to be a bit more difficult.

Kaidan's opponent was a vanguard type as it sent a biotic charge at Kaidan and readied to fire his shotgun but Kaidan was quicker as he pulled out his N7 Crusader and opened fire at point blank. Forcing the darkspawn to stumble back from the blow, Kaidan then overload to finish off its shield, just before hitting it with a biotic warp to break open its armor. The darkspawn stumbled back, clutching its chest as it looked up to see Kaidan's shotgun pointed at it just before the human blew its head off, ending the lieutenants of a pissed off an alpha darkspawn.

An alpha content to end the lives of its enemy, as it pulled out a grenade to throw at them when it noticed another grenade rolling-up to its feet. The frag grenade exploded, taking out its shields and caused the plasma grenade in its hand to explode, destroying its entire arm in the process. The darkspawn howled in pain as it turned to one responsible for blowing off its arm when it saw Ashley William come up with her assault rifle. It gave one defiant howl before Ashley popped it three times in the head, confirmed kill shots.

Leaderless, the renaming darkspawn were soon wiped out to the last creature by the well-oiled team. Leaving only Jane's team and Lieutenant Ashley William as the only living thing within the quarry as they faced each other, guns ready for an ambush as Ashley introduced herself, "Ashley Williams, commander of what is left of the 212th infantry, are you the one in charge ma'am."

"Of this team, yes," Jane stated as she looked over the woman. "Are you hurt Williams?"

"Just a few scrapes and burns," Ashley said solemnly. "The rest of my men were not so lucky."

"What happened Lieutenant?" Kaidan asked the young woman, who gave a solemn answer.

"We were out on patrol, making sure no one got too close to the dig site where we held this artifact down."

"The Prothean Beacon?" Trex asked and Ashley nodded yes.

"Yes," Ashley acknowledged. "We were keeping people away from the Prothean Beacon when the attack happened. Realizing the enemy was jamming the communication; we used narrow beam communication to contact command when we were ordered to hold a comm. station and tried to get word out."

"We saw that when we intercepted your cries for help," Trex said with grim face.

"We held on as long as we could but I knew it was a lost cause, so I ordered a retreat. Sadly, it came too late," Ashley added with almost a tear falling from her face. "We were overwhelmed by sheer numbers and when I saw the last soldier under my command die, I ran and ran until I ran into you. And now I'm all that's left."

Jane grabbed onto the woman's shoulder to state, "There was no way you could have avoided this."

"Yes ma'am," Ashley stated solemnly, conveying that she was not convinced of it herself.

Jane was about to ask the woman questions when she was interrupted by Nihlus through comm. "_Jane, Nihlus here. I'm at the dig site and there are a lot of bodies up here. But I don't see the Beacon or any enemy movements. I think the enemy has moved the Beacon._"

Jane was about to question it when Ashley stated, "Maybe not ma'am, sir. We were moving the Beacon to the spaceport for extraction when the attack happened. Perhaps it's still at the spaceport."

"Any chance of survivors there as well?" Kaidan asked Ashley who looked too scared to be hopeful.

"Perhaps," Ashley reluctantly admitted. "The 225th infantry was protecting the workers and scientist in the area. Perhaps their unit fared better than mine, but I doubt it."

Jane nodded as she asked through the comms, "You got that Nihlus."

"_Yes, and I see the spaceport up ahead, I'll meet you there_," the turian reported before communication was cut.

Jane then looked to Ashley to state, "Come with us, we could use your help."

"Aye-aye ma'am," Ashley stated with a grin on her face. "It's time for payback."

Jane, feeling a sense of déjà vu with the woman nodded as she ordered her men to, "Move out!"

Ashley nodded in compliance as the five-man squad moved forward to the spaceport and dig site up ahead, starting a chain reaction that will end in the death of a comrade.

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/Eden Prime/Eden Prime Geth Server 7**

**Human Date: February 3, 2183**

Within a flat grassland was the entrance to an underground bunker/cave that held one of several Geth Servers found on Eden Prime. It was defended by shield generator, machine guns, turrets and the fact that the only cover within a kilometer served as a perfect place for the server's defenders. Defenders that include soldiers in camouflage and geth of all types, including the thin hoppers, floating bombers and the hulking four legged armatures that resembles a silver brachiosaurus with a turret for a head. They were in perfect position to defend from the wave of darkspawn that descended on them.

Automated and manned machineguns fired on the approaching horde as the ground soon was littered with corpses, but that did not slow them down or make them less dangerous as new trouble came from the sky. Avians, the corrupted forms of turians, were terrible creatures that resembled feathered version of pterodactyls that swept in to get their prey from behind the clouds in the sky. The defenders were able to kill a number as they swooped down, the Avians still picked off the defenders with their razor sharp claws on their feet.

One of the Avians saw a hulking krogan in blackish red armor and made a dive towards him with open claws. Only for scared krogan to pull a small, hulking shotgun with eight mini-heavy barrels attached and open fire at point blank. Wrex laughed at the creature's splattered remains as he pulled out a life grenade and threw it far into the approaching horde lines. They would not make it further as Wrex threw a biotic warp to detonate the dark energy, killing most of the darkspawn and weaken the few biotic, mage and tech darkspawn allowing them to be picked off by his fellow soldiers. He then gave an infectious grin as he swapped his shotgun with a Striker Assault Rifle and fired into the horde with biotic warped rounds that exploded on contact. Pushing the darkspawn back, giving the others room to reinforce the line.

Wrex cheered in excitement but only for a moment before the horde renewed their attack as a new squad of avians assaulted the line. An assault lead by a master flyer, alpha of the group that was also a mage and with a flap of its wings, it summoned a tornado of fire into the group of two krogans, a geth shock trooper and a human. Wrex watched in anger as the two krogans and single geth were consumed in the fire while the human fell back in pain. Only to fall victim when the master flyer avian grabbed onto the human and lifted him high into the air. Only then to end the human's life with a squeezed before letting the woman fall in front of Wrex, almost giving Wrex a challenge as it threw down the gauntlet.

One Wrex responded by yelling, "Kill that Avian!"

His men responded while opening fire on the darkspawn, but it avoided most of the attacks while its shield absorb the few lucky hits while the other members of the darkspawn horde made significant headway against the defenders. Wrex was worried the line would break when he heard gunfire off in the distance. He turned to see a team was attacking from behind the lines.

A team he recognized as he gave a deep laughing, "Looks like the grandchild of Alice McCoy is here to have fun!" before he too joined the battle.

Behind the line, John was leading the charge with his highly accurate, rapid submachine gun and pistol. He fired into the horde, killing darkspawn with three to four shots while using biotic push to send them flying away. Giving the room for Velanna with her N7 Eagle Pistol, to lead the attack as the darkspawn found out the hard way as she summoned entropy and created leaches to swarm over several ground units and excrete toxins. The sight of the witch made Tali freak out as she shot the darkspawn with her arc pistol used for long range with the occasional aid from Velanna. Tali nervously followed the elf as she pulled out a defense drone and combat drone to cover both the engineer and mage.

Velanna was taking advantage of such defense as she was drawing attention when she manipulated her environment. Plants mutated and grew into thorny vines that wrapped around the necks of unshielded darkspawn while others felt sleepy as they entered into a nightmare they would not wake from. It was not long before several darkspawn gave a satisfying crunch while others were rolling on a ground, shaking to death. This caused the avians to divert their attention towards new threats against the darkspawn.

Just as John wanted as he yelled out, "Now!"

Just before Velanna manipulated the air above their head in highly corrosive, explosive gas that was in the flight path of a squad of avians. The darkspawn did not slow down as they entered into the gas, just before John used his omni-tool to launch a plump of plasma from the incinerate program into the cloud, causing it to ignite. Immediately, several of the darkspawn incinerated as they came crashing down, leaving only the master flyer avian to come out unscathed as its kinetic barriers took the brunt of the attack.

Pissed and out for revenge, the darkspawn turned its attention towards Velanna and fired off a fireball. Velanna powerful shields took the brunt of the attack. It was barely holding up as the avian swooped down to attack Velanna, its claws posed to strike the woman who did not look the least bit scared. The darkspawn found out why when Tali's holographic defense drone intercepted and detonated in front of the avian, taking out its shields and forcing it staggering back.

Right into Tali's line of sight as she used her omni-tool to fire off a cryo blast right into its back, causing it to freeze over and fall out of the sky. It landed head first into the ground, in an undignified position. It twitched and shivered from the cold as Tali finished it off with her omni-tool incinerate program, causing it to explode due the rapid increase of temperature.

Tali gave a great whoop of excitement as she exclaimed, "Did you see that?"

John saw the darkspawn line disperse and he felt proud for Tali as he softly said to himself, "Good job kid. You did an excellent job," John added as he watched the darkspawn runaway.

He was not paying attention to the darkspawn class shriek that snuck up from behind, its blades ready to bare down on John. John noticed the shadow behind him and it would have been too late for him if a krogan had not sent a biotic charge into the shriek. The darkspawn slammed in the ground, unmoving as a large krogan stood over the human he just saved as John turned to face the scared krogan. A krogan he recognized as the man chuckled before him, in his deep krogan voice.

"I thought I was the one going to be rescued, not the other way around, aye Captain?" the red krogan stated as his green eyes glinted with merriment.

"I guess there are always exceptions to the rules, are you Urdnot, Wrex?" John asked the krogan who smiled in response.

"Yes I am and you must be the proud Captain John Shepard, a human after my one heart," Wrex laughed in excitement.

"You know me?" John asked.

"Oh yes, in fact I was discussing about you and your sister a few hours before everything went to, as the human would put, to hell," Wrex laughed before he moved into more serious matters. "I assume that if you're here, then your sister is going to retrieve the beacon while you came here to end my fun."

"Yes, we have orders to escort you to safety," John stated as he waved Velanna and Tali towards him.

"Well that is interesting for I will need your team for a more important mission," Wrex grinned as John raised an eyebrow while Velanna voiced her disagreement.

"Sir, we have orders to escort you to safety. We can't afford to bring you into harm's way," Velanna pointed out with a nervous twitch as Wrex stared at the woman.

"That would be true if you didn't know what I know," Wrex stated. "Above our heads are a series of defense satellites under control by the enemy."

"What do you mean control. I thought they were just deactivated since they were not active when our ship passed by them," Velanna pointed out with a nervous cough.

"Deactivated only because your ship's stealth system was activated," Wrex stated much to the shock. "Otherwise your ship will suffer the same fate as our reinforcements will have if the darkspawn have continued control of one of our satellites stations on the surface."

"That will kill thousands, if not tens of thousands if they activate them when one of our Fleets arrives. We can't allow that to happen," Velanna muttered in quiet shock.

"I assume you have a plan to save the fleet?" John asked.

"You got it right on the mark. I know the perfect way to get their while avoiding the majority of the horde," Wrex pointed out. "Assuming of course your quarian is a skilled hacker."

"Tali?" John asked the young woman.

"I think I can hack it, I just need time," Tali reported with a nervous smile.

"Are you sure?" Wrex looked at Tali who began to sweat under the stare until John defended the girl.

"I can bet my life on it," John told Wrex with conviction. "And we can also warn the fleet though the _Normandy_."

"Then let's have it done," Wrex stated as he loaded his shotgun. "You lead and I'll follow."

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/Eden Prime/Dig Site: Team 2**

**Human Date: February 3, 2183**

Deep within a camp of metal cargo trailers, that had surrounded the dig site Jane's five-man team had arrived. Their guns were out as they approached the dig site, guns out, ready for the worst to come. Yet it was empty, nothing but spikes as they came upon a field. Not a single darkspawn was in sight.

"I don't like this, it is too quiet," Trex grumbled as he gripped his shotgun.

"Keep your eyes open," Kaidan advised as they approached the dig site when they noticed off in the distance, more spikes similar to the one on which a poor man now hung.

"More spikes? Why would the Darkspawn impale their victims instead of eating them, Ma'am?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know Ashley, but the victims don't look human anymore," Jane stated as she looked up to the cybernetically modified human.

Nothing organic remained of bluish black corpses that hung overhead. They looked more like zombie robots then people as the group slowly approached them to get a better look. That what set it off as all of a sudden, the spike descended quickly to the ground, lowering the corpse, only for the team to realizing it was moving as pushed itself of the cylindrical platform.

"My god, they are still alive," Kaidan exclaimed in shock as the creature rose to its feet.

"What did the darkspawn do to them?" Ashley practically screamed as it turned to stare at them.

Stare at them with soulless eyes before it screamed and charged right up to them before Ashley used a burst of wind to send it tumbling to the ground. She put two bullets into the cybernetic zombie just before it exploded. It caused a chain reaction as over a dozen more spikes let down over a dozen more walking corpses.

Seeing the approaching horde, Jane yelled out, "Everyone, open fire!"

Jane did not need to order her men a second time as they responded with gunfire. They caught half of them in streams of bullets as they tried to gain their barring. However, the other half was able to gain a barring and ran to avoid the bullets, moving in zigzag formations to avoid being shot. This caused the team to be creative to get the running zombies. Ashley had to take the time to fire a concussion round to knock one it another before finishing them off with a burst of fire.

The others were taken down by methods that are more creative. Legion used an electrical chin overload to stop two of the running husks before gunning them down with a Geth Pulse Rifle, while Trex fired off a mine right in front of the cybernetic undead. The explosion was the backdrop to another husk being smashed into the rock due to Kaidan's biotic push as three of the cybernetic zombies just got closer to the combat squad. They would not make it far when Ashley responded with fire, hitting all, causing two to explode as a third leapt into the air towards Jane. Jane quickly responded with a shotgun and with a 'bang' sent the darkspawn flying back with a hole in its midsection.

With the dead staying dead, Jane directed Legion-VII to examine the spikes as Jane and Kaidan examined the robotic zombies while Trex and Ashley stood guard. It only took a few seconds for Kaidan to gasp out loud, "There is nothing organic left. All of it has been replaced by cybernetics. Even the skin and bone is synthetic."

"To go that far is disturbing," Trex commented stated as he kicked over a corpse. "Why would they go that far to have shock troops?"

"I'm more concerned about where they got the material to make these things, LTs, ma'am," Ashley stated in a calm tone that had her all but salute to them.

"It's Jane, Ash," Jane Shepard sighed as she looked at Legion as it clicked out its report.

"Shepard-Commander, the fluid from the victims is gathered within these spikes and nanoprobes repurpose the body into shock troops."

"Creating these husks as disposable troops that are raised from the dead much like the story of the Dragon's Teeth," Jane stated as she opened a transmission. "Nihlus, Anderson, do you read me. I'm sending you tactical data on new targets of interest, Codename 'husks' and 'Dragon Teeth.'"

"_I have seen them all over the spaceport, I'm taking them out now_," Nihlus reported over the comms. The group soon heard the explosions from a Krysae Sniper Rifle off in a distance while Anderson reported the situation.

"_We've been able to reestablish communication with the ground forces on the planet and passed on the information as well as your codenames Commander. The General was surprised to find out the spikes were more than just physiological attacks. It apparently takes a few hours for our dead to become husks. He is issuing a destroy on sight order for all husks and Dragon Teeth_."

"I read you Anderson, Trex and Legion-VII will begin implanting the explosives now," Jane reported as Trex developed a big grin under his helmet as he went to work planting explosives. "We'll meet up with Nihlus at the spaceport, Jane out."

Jane cut transmission when she heard a muffled sound from one of the containers up ahead. Knowing they were not alone, Jane looked at Ashley and Kaidan backup, while Legion-VII remained in support as Trex continued to plant explosives. They came up to a door to see it was locked. Jane quickly got to work on the lock, and she soon unlocked the doors. She opened them, ready to fight when she heard a woman yell, "Don't shoot, we are unarmed."

The group lowered their weapons to see two human scientists and half a dozen farmers, a mix of human and small krogans. One of the scientists, a male stepped forward, requesting they close the door, "Hurry, close the door before they get us."

"It's alright, we've taken care of them, you're safe now," Jane reassured the group who sighed in relief.

"Thank you; I don't know what would happen if you hadn't came through," the female scientist bowed. "My name is Dr. Warren and I was one of the scientists here at the dig site with my assistant Manuel here. We were examining the site when the attack came. The marines that were guarding us got the nearby farmers and us to safety, as they held off the darkspawn. They gave their lives to insure we got to safety."

"No one is safe; the end of the Confederation, the Council, and all life is upon us. Soon only ruin and corpses will remain," the scientist Manuel practically screamed when a disgruntled krogan gently picked up the man and set him aside.

"Okay that's enough doom and gloom from you, we don't need another insane rant," the krogan stated as put him to bed.

"Is it insane to see the future and to declare that doom and destruction are rushing towards us? To understand that there is no escape, and that there is no hope for anything? No, I'm not mad. I'm the only sane man to see that we've awaken the beast that will kill us all," Manuel stated with a quiver.

"Beast? You mean the darkspawn?" Kaidan asked with a raised eyebrow as Manuel shook his head no.

"The darkspawn are only a sample of things to come. Something far worst comes from the shadows to show how insignificant we all are," Manuel quivered before he was dragged to his room by the krogan to be out of sight, out of mind.

Seeing Manuel pushed out of the conversation, Dr. Warren took over to state, "Sorry about that, Manuel has a brilliant mind but it has always been unstable. It's only been made worst since we found well…"

"You mean the Beacon?" Jane asked.

"Yes," Dr. Warren stammered as she looked at the farmers nervously but just could not stop as she blabbed. "It was an amazing discovery. An intact Prothean Beacon, who knows what secrets, lay hidden within them."

"Which probably means that was why they attacked us," one of the farmers grumbled.

"And you are?" Jane asked the farmer.

"I'm Cole, we were in the field when we were herded to safety, we saw the huge ship descend towards the spaceport when we ran to safety," Cole told the marines before him. "It was admitting some kind of signal as it descended. Sounded like the shriek of the damned. Only, it was coming inside our head. It almost made it impossible to think."

Jane looked at Kaidan to ask, "Do you think it could have been jamming technology?"

"I don't know any that would admit that kind of frequency, though I also don't know what else it could be," Kaidan stated.

"We'll soon find out once we get closer. We should go," Jane advised, ready to leave.

Though they stopped, as one of the farmers looked nervous as he turned to Cole to state, "Hey Cole, we are just famers. Maybe we should give them the stuff."

"Geez Blake, you need to learn to keep your mouth quiet," Cole advised with snarl.

Jane however went into interrogation mode as he stated, "You want to come clean, Cole."

"Some of the people at the spaceports were running a small smuggling ring. It was nothing major. In exchange for a small cut of the profits, we allow them to store packages in our shed."

"Smuggling is illegal on Eden Prime, and if any of its military tech, I have the right to arrest you for five to twenty years depending on the level of technology," Ashley accused them. "In fact, I should arrest you right now."

"No one arresting anyone right now, especially if Cole would be kind enough to tell me who his contact is and hand over any tech he has on hand."

"Yes, and hang on," Cole nervously swallowed as pulled out a box and opened it to show it was an asari shotgun, the Disciple.

She pulled-up the oddly shape, yet pleasing white and purple shotgun to her eye level. It was a small shotgun that was fitted for the all female asari race. A race that had emphasized their soldiers was trained as commandoes over simple soldiers. And like their commandoes, the shotgun was small, but a powerful long-range weapon Jane wanted it as she traded the asari shotgun for her old model. After she swapped her shotguns upgrades using a workstation nearby, done within seconds thanks to her omni-tool program and user interface.

Cole smiled as he stated, "Normally I had no idea what were in the packages, but when the attack happened I decided to look to see if I could find something to fight the darkspawn. I don't know how Powell got his hands on an asari commando shotgun, but I wish it were a pistol. It would have been more useful."

"Powell, is that the name of your contact?" Ashley asked with a glare.

"Yes… he's one of the dockworkers if he's still alive that is," Cole admitted.

"Thank you for the information, now we need to go," Jane ordered the group.

"Good luck Commander," Dr. Warren waved goodbye.

"I don't need luck, I have a bad ass team," Jane smiled as Trex set off his bombs, destroying the Dragons Teeth with great pride and joy.

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/Eden Prime/Space Port**

**Human Date: February 3, 2183**

At the small spaceport, Nihlus heard the explosion off in the distance as he approached the main site, where he heard gunfire. Nihlus looked ready as he brought his shotgun up, only to lower his gun as he exclaimed in shock, "Saren?"

Standing in the center of the bodies of several darkspawn was a silver colored turian in silver armor with a black cloth over the back half of his head. An M-77 Paladin with a power amplifier was in his right hand of his prosthetic arm that was like his entire body, cybernetically modified. There were enough enhancements to be able to lift up the heavier, more powerful assault rifle, the M-78 Revenant Assault Rifle on his back. Nihlus was internally glad he did not go for the warlord's machinegun as he turned towards Nihlus. Saren showed off the scars of his previous battles with his cybernetic jaw and glowing blue eyes.

He moved with power as he spoke in a clear, powerful voice that sent shivers through the turian's entire body, "Nihlus."

Saren moved closer to the younger turian as he demanded answers, "What are you doing here Saren? You're not allowed into Confederation Space since the incident and your vocal anger against the humans."

"The Council sent me in case the humans and their allies back track on their agreement," Saren stated as he patted the back of Nihlus's armor. "A good thing too considering how everything fell apart."

Nihlus nodded in acceptance as he looked to the burning spaceport up head, "We weren't expecting the darkspawn to return as someone's weapon. The situation is bad."

"Don't worry, I have everything under control," Saren stated as he turned to face Nihlus just as a small grenade he planted went off.

"What in the spirits has happen," Nihlus turned to see Saren with his pistol pointed at him.

"Sorry Nihlus, but I cannot let you stop the return of the Reapers," Saren whispered before he pulled the trigger.

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/Eden Prime/Team 2**

**Human Date: February 3, 2183**

Over the hill towards the spaceport, Jane and her team was moving with caution as they approached the spaceport. That was until they heard a gunshot and quickly went over the hill to see the spaceport off in the distance, surrounded by corpses of darkspawn and husks, as well as two shrieks that decloaked over a body that looked badly damage. Ashley took out a sniper rifle and looked to her commander for conformation. Jane only gave a nod and with pinpoint accuracy, Ashley took out the two darkspawn in rapid session.

That was when she heard a roar and looked up with her scope to see something massive. She lowered her gun as she beheld in awe a massive squid like ship as it rose off the ground. "What was that?" Kaidan asked in fear.

"That's the ship from earlier. Looked at the size of that thing," Ashley muttered.

"I would estimate that ship to be two kilometers tall. The drive core needed to land and take off on an average gravity world must be massive and really advanced," Legion-VII remarked.

"We'll need a shit-load of explosives to destroy that ship," Trex added as he checked his guns.

"Well it's getting away, lets worry about what we can do later," Jane stated as she directed the group downhill to the spaceport.

They continued past the grassy field and up the ramp to see the corpse of a turian, that had been badly mutilated, yet was still recognizable due to the armor. "Commander, it's Nihlus," Kaidan pointed out.

"Well he's definitely dead, the darkspawn really tore the turian to pieces," Trex examined the body while Legion-VII pointed its gun into the crates.

"Commander picking up movement," Legion reported and the others swiftly pointed their guns towards the crates.

That was until a dockworker came out yelling, "Wait, don't shoot, I'm unarmed."

Jane lowered her gun with her team following suit, "Sneaking up on us could have gotten you killed. Don't do that."

"Sorry… i-it-it's just those m-mo-monsters got me scared," the human male stammered in fear. "My name is Powell; I was a dockworker when those things attacked. I'm the only one left. They killed everyone."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Jane said sadly. "How did you escape death?"

Powell sighed in acceptance as he laid his hands onto, "I was hiding in one of the crates, sleeping on the job when the attack happened."

"You survived because you were lazy?" Ashley snarled as the man nodded, 'yes.'

Jane now felt even sorrier for the man as she stated, "If you hadn't been sleeping in, you would have died too."

"I guess, but it doesn't stop me from hearing their screams," the man added with a quiver. "At least their deaths were quick and they weren't betrayed like the turian over there."

"What are you talking? Wasn't Nihlus killed by the darkspawn?" Trex asked in a growled.

"No, he was killed by another turian," the human said quickly. "The turian, Nihlus called out the other turian by name… um Saren I believe. And when Nihlus turned his back on him, he shot him and then ordered those monsters to secure the site."

"Saren, as in Saren Arterius?" Jane asked with a growl.

"I… I don't know, he never identified himself by his last name," Powell stammered out.

"Did the turian suspect have the following identifiable characteristics: silver skin, implants along the body and glowing blue eyes," Legion-VII asked in clicks.

"Yeah, that sounds like the turian," Powell admitted.

"Great, it's the phyjack Anderson warned us about, wonderful," Trex growled behind his helmet.

"Um, Ma'am and LTs, who is Saren Arterius?" Ashley asked.

Jane looked at the others before she gave Ashley Williams an answer, "Saren Arterius is a turian SPECTRE for the Citadel Council. He is one of their best blacktops and assassins out there, as well as black listed from entering Confederation space, mainly due to his remarks against humans and his sabotage of a joint operation that he tried to blame on our commander."

"According to digital records, Saren-SPECTRE's male creator was killed during the Human Turian War, and his biological sibling died in Confederation space years later," Legion-VII added.

Jane nodded at Legion-VII's additional comment before stating, "And if he is controlling the darkspawn, then we'll need the Council to stop him."

"That maybe difficult as they not going to take the word of a smuggler," Kaidan pointed out as they turned towards Powell.

"W-wait I'm not…" Powell tried to stammer an answer but Lieutenant 1st Class Ashley glared at him to shut.

"Don't deny it, your friends gave you up," Ashley told the man. "So I suggest you keep quiet, or I'll arrest you right now," Ashley threatened the man, and he quickly shut up.

"Did he have a chance to have his armor camera record Saren?" Jane asked Legion-VII.

"Negative Jane-Commander, all of Nihlus' equipment was fried and his hard drive was purged to the point it will take weeks to recover, if it is possible to save."

"And it looks like they did the same with the camera's around the spaceport," Trex pointed to the busted cameras.

"Great, we have no evidence that Saren led the attack and the Beacon is probably taken off planet," Jane grumbled.

"That may not be true," Powell nervously stated, to gain their attention. "The Beacon was taken down to the tram station. It could still be there if you hurry. And as for evidence, I may have a solution." Powell then pulled a large object covered by cloth, and he pulled the cloth down to reveal a glowing green crystal with black cybernetics across the body.

"Is that, a Ghosting Crystal?" Kaidan asked.

"We had an accident at the dock where a crate of Ghosting Crystals fell and the crate busted open. It destroyed all but one of the crystals. I found the single crystal and reported that all the crystals were destroyed. I was planning to sell it but you'll need it more than I do," Powell stated as he handed over the crystal.

"You may have just won your right to walk away free," Jane stated as she put the green crystal across the body and activated it.

A green glow formed around the body as it absorbed his brain neurological electrical currents to form and download the person's personality and memories into its matrix. The green glow swirled away from the body into the crystal and a ghostly image of Nihlus came from the crystal. "Where am I, why is everyone so much bigger than I am?"

"You were killed Nihlus. Do you remember what happened?" Jane asked.

"I remember everything. I remember seeing my friend Saren in the middle of the field. I remember letting my guard down. I remembering him planting a device that overloaded all my electronics, and I remember him killing me," Nihlus stated with an open mouth.

"I'm sorry Nihlus, we will make sure Saren will be brought in to answer for his crimes," Jane stated sadly.

Nihlus nodded for a moment before he developed a bewildered look, "Why is everyone so much bigger than I am?"

Jane almost cried as she stated, "I'll tell you when we need you," before she deactivated the crystal, putting the neural copy of Nihlus to sleep.

With the crystal secured, Jane rose up to state, "We need to find the Beacon and stop Saren."

"Take the tram, it's the only way there," Powell pointed out before he looked down. "I can't stay here. I need to be away from this place."

Powell soon disappeared into the crates, hiding again as the team approached the train tram with caution, only to be fired upon by darkspawn waiting on the other side, lead by a grunt biotic. The group quickly ran for cover as it threw a biotic warp at them. It missed as Kaidan responded by overloading its shield just before Ashley hit the creature three times in the head for a kill. As the grunt fell, Trex fired his M-37 Falcon into the crowd to cause confusion and panic, while killing a goblin that tried to summon an attack drone. The attack drove three of the darkspawn together for Legion-VII and Jane to eliminate. Legion-VII froze the one in the middle with a cryo blast while Jane fired off a fireball that caused an explosion that took out all the darkspawn.

Jane stood proud, thinking she had won until she turned her head slightly to see movement coming from the train tram. "Oh shit!" Jane yelled as she crouched behind a crate just before a loud bang was heard.

The others ducked as well, far enough to be protected but high enough to see what it was. They began to quake as walking towards them was a giant, armored darkspawn, known as an ogre. It was a large muscular beast similar to the qunari, with long bull-like horns and the ability to crush people with its bare hands. A beast strong enough to carry a cannon that was big enough to be put on an M-35B Mako, and it was aimed at them. The entire team ducked down as it opened fire in three bursts, causing metal shards to shoot up as their defenses barely held together.

It was all the motivation that Trex needed as he pulled out three different grenades. Trex threw a sticky grenade onto the cannon, and only rose again to throw an inferno and polonium grenade. The three grenades combined to create a large enough explosion that did not kill the beast, but was enough to damage its gun. Trex gave a yell of victory until he was forced to duck when the beast was still able to fire his gun and destroy the container Jane was hiding behind, spilling its contents on the ground, as Jane lay motionless.

The others were pinned down again, as the ogre pulled out a second weapon that resemble a larger version of a Geth Spitfire used by giant Geth Primes, a heavy, fast repeating machinegun. The group remained down as bullets were digging deep into their cover as Jane recovered to see in front of her was an Human System Alliance M-560 Hydra, rocket launcher designed to fire a burst of rockets with a single pull of the trigger. A weapon meant to be delivered to a heavy squad and one Jane wasted no time grabbing before she ran towards the ogre. She took aim for a second before she opened fire. A large number of missiles flew from her gun and impacted the beast, killing the ogre in a fiery explosion.

Jane sighed in relief as she held the launcher tightly. She looked at her fellow soldiers to state, "Let's go."

The group nodded as they rose up and ran down to a walkway and towards a large platform that was the tram. Jane quickly activated the tram once her entire team was aboard as it rode towards the spaceport. Off in a distance they watched an army of darkspawn led by ogres and snappers, giant snapping turtle darkspawn that reminded them of krogans except with a shell on their back as hard as diamond. They were meeting the Confederation army of soldiers accompanied by giant walkers Geth Armatures, the larger Colossus, the tall, three eye Geth Primes with Spitfires and heavy mech suits with machine guns and cannon known as the Atlas Mark II. All the while being lead by CAW vehicles.

Flying into the horde was A-61A Gunship and M-44B Hammerhead, guns blazing. The gunships flew overhead, firing missiles and bullets at the darkspawn below while the M-44B hover tank went deep in enemy lines with the turret on top fire homing missiles as its mini turrets cleared the way. A few would not make it, but most got out of the way for soldiers led by the M-35B Mako main weapons backed by its bigger brother, the M-53A Varren Tomkah. A heavily armored six-wheel tank fired it dual main cannon to kill a snapper while a wave off missiles fired from the guns hit the horde.

The squad watched the combat with great interest as they headed to the spaceport, not realizing that the army was a distraction for John's squad and unexpectedly their squad as well.

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/Eden Prime/Team 1**

**Human Date: February 3, 2183**

Over a flowing river that led to a large satellite installation, stood a bridge that was the only accessible on foot and one that John's team approached with caution. While the human and elf approached with caution, the bulky krogan took the young, impressionable quarian under his wing as he taught her a shotgun trick. "As you can see, once you master this pump and lever trick, you'll be able to reload quickly with just a flick of your wrist," Wrex told the young woman with a smile.

"Wow, and you learned this during your travels," Tali said in awe. "It must have taken you years to learn that trick."

"Oh the trick is easy to learn, it just take a long time to figure out how to hide it from others. I learned it during my mercenary days before I became the head boss of my people," Wrex added with a smirk.

"It must have been an exciting life," Tali said in awe.

"Well it wasn't boring as leading the krogans, that's for sure," Wrex laughed in excitement. "Ah, the good old days, when I explored the galaxy on others credit chips instead of sitting all day listening to political bull crap. (Sigh) I miss fighting in the frontlines."

"Well, good news were here to fill your stomach with blood, we are at the bridge and my HUD picked up movement in the water," John pointed out.

"If it's like the previous war, then it is likely hanar made stingers are in the water," Wrex grumbled.

"I can also see goblins and vrogs have taken control of the base's defenses, including defense turrets and combat drones," Velanna stated as she used her omni-tool as binoculars with the screen to focus the image. Only to see the goblin and vrog darkspawn spot them as the automated turrets turned towards them.

"Shit!" Velanna yelled as she and her team ducked behind cover just before the turrets opened fire.

Mass Effect rounds and the occasional practical plasma laser tried to penetrate their cover. John knew the defense drones were being prepped as they spoke, so he yelled out, "We need to get to the facility, now!"

"No we don't," Tali yelled out. "I can hack the facility from here using its wireless telecommunication. I just need more time then I would need in the facility since it will not be a direct link."

"How long will it take?" John shouted through the sound of gunfire.

"At least a few minutes!" Tali yelled back. "Maybe fifteen."

"Fine then, hold the line for the kid!" John ordered as he pulled out his M-96 Mattock to shoot at the darkspawn behind cover.

Velanna followed suit with her N7 Valliant, taking pot shots at any darkspawn she could hit. Both of them combined were able to overwhelm the darkspawn's shields before killing them but none of them where the darkspawn controlling the defense satellites. And they never would get a chance to attack the satellite spawn as the first wave of stingers arrived. The black, jellyfish creatures wasted no time jumping out of the water towards John's team, nor did Team 1 waste time in responding with lethal force. Wrex was the first to kill his target with a shotgun to the body while the others followed suit.

John and Wrex threw grenades into the water to quell the numbers while Velanna used her powers to make the air in front of her toxic to a large number of darkspawns. Unfortunately, there were more darkspawn then grenades as a few made it past their defenses. One landed close to Tali, who gave out a surprise shriek as it began to move slowly towards her. Unable, to stop the hack, Tali tried to back away but it grabbed her leg and began to pull her closer to it. Tali was about to panic and try and use her shotgun when the darkspawn froze into an ice-sculpture.

Tali gasped in amazement as she looked behind her to see Velanna was in her demonic mod as a wave of demonic energy came off her, forming the shape of two horns and a long tail. Tali stared for a second, before getting back to work as Velanna growled, "You will not harm anyone for I desire that all you beasts die!"

Velanna wasted no time in her attack, turning the lake into boiling water as she flung rocks and boulders at anything that was darkspawn related. All the while Wrex whistled, "Damn, I forgot how powerful those pansy magicians are when they go all krogan berserker." Wrex smiled as Velanna summoned a school of leaches to start devouring what was left of the darkspawn in the lake. "How powerful is the demon entity from the fade she is fussed with."

"The desire demon Velanna fused with is on the level of a powerful pride demon, so very powerful," John added with a small smile.

"Good for we are going to need… oh shit Velanna run!" Wrex yelled but too late as a few missiles hit Velanna.

The elf stumbled to the ground in pain and rolled over on her back as John run over to examined Velanna. He found her shields were down, her armor was smoking and she was bleeding. Without a second thought, John administrated a shot of the miracle gel known as Med-Gel into her arm, sealing up wounds and stabilizing her body as she slowly rose up. She wished she did not get up as behind John, dozens of automated drones were heading their way. They were getting closer and closer, and she anticipated the floating, aerodynamic platforms immediately would open fire but they stopped.

They just floated there as the darkspawn tried to give it commands, when the platforms' turrets and drones did a one hundred and eighty degree turn to open fire on the darkspawn. The darkspawn were quickly cut down in size as the drones flew into the base to cleanse it of filth as the space satellites above moved into an attack position.

John said, "You did well kid," when the satellites opened fire with blue disruptor torpedoes and PPCs fired on the darkspawn frigates and horde below.

Whole fields were cleansed as the darkspawn population was eliminated while most of the ships were being destroyed. Several ships tried to escape but only two were successful. The two-kilometer ship that seemed to shrug off the attacks and an alien looking cruiser had not been fired on since the planet's life-sensors did not register any darkspawn on board, but other forms of life were on-board. Realizing he had a tactical choice, John opened communication. "_Normandy_, this is Captain John Shepard, I spotted a cruiser trying to make its escape. I request you shoot it down before it gets away!"

"_This is_ Normandy_, don't worry Shepard, we see it and we're making sure it doesn't get away_," Anderson stated over the comm. as Team 1 watched the firefight from below.

They watched as the _CSS Normandy_ decloaked to fire four of its disruptor torpedoes into the ship, followed by its slower, but more powerful slug from its Thanix Cannon. The weapons hit the ship, causing it to spin. The ship returned fire but the _CSS Normandy_ avoided its main attacks while its shields absorbed the enemy ship's lighter attack from the defense guns along the hull. The faster _CSS Normandy_ began to roll around the ship, firing its plasma lasers across the hull to take out its defense turrets and breached the ship's hull. The _CSS Normandy_ then flew past the rear of the ship and made a steep turn around to fire its two red plasma torpedoes into the ship's engines. The resulting explosion destroyed the ship's engine as it descended to the ground.

Team 1 watched the alien ship crash as the _CSS Normandy_ made a victory lap over the defeated ship while John received his next set of orders, "_John, General Haliot, Martock is sending troops to secure the crash site. Assist in their recovery while we inform the Fifth Fleet the Defense Satellites are back under our control_."

John's team was on the move when he replied, "On it sir, over and out."

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/Eden Prime/Spaceport**

**Human Date: February 3, 2183**

Within the large spaceport, the darkspawn stood attention as Saren stood in front of the beacon. His body was floating as his mind assimilated the data until he was set down. Drowsy, Saren looked at the darkspawn to state, "I've got what we came for, set the device to overload. I want it destroyed before someone else uses it."

A darkspawn vrog and goblin nodded as they got to work on the self-destruct as he heard explosions off in the distance and looked up to see the defense satellites were back in Confederation control. Saren growled out, "It's time for me to go. The rest of you beasts, hold the Confederation back with your lives. We cannot risk one of the humans or their pets used the beacon before it's destroyed. Snap too it."

The darkspawn quickly growled out acknowledgments as Saren walked over to an orb like ship and into its cockpit. He got in time to hear gunfire and explosions to see Jane's team had arrived. Saren sighed in annoyance as he closed the ship's cockpit as it rose up off the ground. As Jane electrocuted the last two darkspawn, she watched the ship escaped into the large, two-kilometer ship hanger before it rose up at speeds of a heavy cruiser. The large ship soon made a dash past the defense satellites towards the relay when it detected the arrival of the Fifth Fleet. A fleet lead by a variety of ships led by the wale ships of the Monolith carriers, the larger, bulker heavy cruisers of the Enterprise class, and the one kilometer long Unity Class dreadnaughts with a design similar to its smaller cruisers but with thicker armor and larger guns.

The two-kilometer ship identified by fleet silhouette as _Sovereign_ took one look before it turned at speeds that would sheer most ships as it fley away from the attack fleet. They did not even get a chance to open fire as _Sovereign_ made the jump to FTL speeds, escaping the fleet attacks. With their quarry gone, the fleet headed to Eden Prime to take down any darkspawn ships in orbit while escorting the fat caterpillar shape geth Servant Class Drops Ship to reinforce the planet's defenses.

With their target gone, Jane sighed as she started her report, "_Normandy_ the Beacon is secured, but Saren escape in a…" while the rest of the team examined the Beacon.

"It's amazing, actually working Prothean technology," Kaidan stated as Trex grunted.

"Looks like a glowing piece of junk to me."

"It wasn't doing anything like this when we dug it up, something must have activated it," Ashley stated as she moved closer while Jane acknowledge their orders.

Jane turned to see Ashley get closer only for the Beacon to activate and slowly drag the scared woman towards it. Without thinking, Jane rushed towards Ashley, grabbed the woman and flung her away as Jane rose off the ground. Ashley tried to move in to help Jane but she was stopped by Legion-VII, "No Ashley-Lieutenant, this unit is developing a massive surge. Interrupting the download could kill Jane-Commander," Legion-VII explained with a worried click as Jane screamed in agonizing pain.

She saw blurry images, words burning, lives lost as she was assaulted by all manner of graphic images. She continued seeing such images until boom, the beacon exploded, sending her tumbling back as her team rushed towards the downed woman. Kaidan called for medical emergency as Ashley, Trex and Legion-VII tended to Jane.

**Location: Exodus Cluster/Asgard System/Eden Prime/Unidentified Ship Crash Site**

**Human Date: February 3, 2183**

On the other side of the world, John's team was entering into a hive like ship as they saw CAW soldier crawl all over the ship. They moved forward, only to be stopped by an ensign that apprised them of the situation, "Sirs, we have secured the site, no sign of the crew. We think the ship was automated or they destroyed themselves before we got here."

"So there is no one aboard?" John asked.

"I wouldn't say that," as the soldier directed John to a pod. He cleared the pod to reveal it was a thin, tall alien that's face resembled Earth's amphibians with the top of its scalp shaped into fleshy horns. It was a salarian.

"We found them keeping several more people inside. Some criminals, some citizens of CAW or the Council, and others our database can't identify. So they were probably born in the Terminus System."

"Why would they take these people?" Velanna asked softly as saw them opening a pod that held a young human girl taken in the recent raid.

"We think they were taking, samples, they were experimenting on possible darkspawn hosts and troops," the soldier replied with a grim face.

"Whoever is responsible will pay for this," Wrex growled as Tali nodded quietly in the background.

"Sir there is something else we need to show you," the soldier said as he led the team deeper inside, using telekinesis to push debris away until he lead them to another chamber filled with more pods. "Also unidentified, which is not unusual except for a few things. All of them are wearing primitive armor, weapons or clothing."

"Define primitive," John ordered.

"Earth's Reissuance era," the soldier stated with a straight face.

"They were using weapons hundreds of years out of date?" Tali asked in shock.

"Yes, but that is only part of it," the soldier stated. "The second thing to note is that we found three male qunaris and eight male elves, among others."

"How that's possible? I thought the only discovered qunari and elves brought back to Earth during the Darkspawn War when the team set the nuclear bomb off in the monster's lair were female?" Tali asked in shock.

"Not if it means that our enemy found the darkspawn's homeworld and the locals are still alive despite our worst fears," John stated with a calculating gazed. "We'll need to get the CID in here, find out if we can find the darkspawn's home world and wipe it out."

"What about the survivors?" Velanna asked nervously.

"From what our scans and hacks revealed, we determined they took a thousand people from the unknown world, and only a hundred survived, as far as we can tell," the soldier reported. "They were systemically taken for tests and we were just getting the numbers from other corners of the galaxy. We're just waiting for orders on who to wake up outside of those in critical condition."

"That will be up to our superiors, though Confederation and Citadel citizens can be awakened now with a cherry pick of a few others," John stated as he looked at the pods. "Which people were next scheduled to be processed?"

The soldier pulled up his omni-tool to state, "They were going to process the following people: a redheaded female human in cleric cloth with a bow, a dirty blond human male in fur robes with a dragonhead staff, a blond male elf in crow armor with tattoos and daggers, a black-haired female elf in green robes with vine tattoos on her face and a wooden staff, a white haired male qunari with no horns and a long sword, and a blond male human dwarf with a crossbow."

"We will take them to the ship, and find out what they know," John ordered as he reported over the comm. "Admiral this is John, we secured the ship and we found some things to bring back."

"_Good work, we are getting Jane and her team on board. We'll come to you as soon as we can_," Anderson stated through the comm.

"Were they able to secure the Beacon?" John asked.

There was a brief pause before Anderson state, "_The Beacon was destroyed. According to Legion-VII, the darkspawn set it to overload, but not before it downloaded a large amount of information into Jane's mind. She is in a coma right now and doc is working on her now._"

John nodded slowly as he stated, "Understood sir, we'll see you when we can."

John turned off his communicator as he looked down while Velanna approached John with a hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," John stated with an emotionless face. "Just get to work now, this is going to be a long day."

**Location: Undisclosed Location/Sovereign**

**Human Date: February 4, 2183**

Deep within the bow of the 2 km long warship, strolled an asari, an all female race with tentacles that function like hair and skin that is shades of blue or purple. This particular asari was one with dark blue skin in a black dress that showed off her ample cleavage to her advantage, especially in negotiations. Attributes she did not need now as she approached the throne, which Saren sat in as she gave a report in a steady, cold tone.

"We've identified the ship that hit the ship that carried our samples. It was the _Normandy_, a Specter class heavy frigate commanded by your nemesis, Rear Admiral David Anderson," the asari with a black hood related to Saren. "They have managed to secure the planet and free several of our subjects."

"A problem, but not major one with dozen more ships filled with subjects, though it would hurt us no longer having those samples from Thedas," Saren growled. "What about the Beacon, Benezia?"

"One of the humans, a Commander Jane Shepard may have used it," Benezia stated and it set off Saren.

Saren growled and yelled as he lost his cool and hurled his drink towards Benezia, as she shuffled to the side and near the wall. She kept her poise as he growled, yelled and marched towards Benezia only to stop after he grabbed her face. Saren gave one more growl before he finally calmed down to think. With a snarl, he said in an even tone, "This human and anyone who is with her must be eliminated."

Benezia only smiled as Saren let her go as he walked back to his throne, planning their next move as he continued to grumble his annoyance. They began to plan as the Galactic Darkspawn War has just begun.

**Done with another long chapter, didn't plan for it to be this long, but oh well. Hope you enjoy the story. **

**Author Notes**

**1) One of the major differences between the darkspawn and geth in original game is that there are biotics and mages in the horde, along with tech experts. However, they are not as powerful as implanted mages/biotics nor are they as skilled as expert technicians are, so their attacks can be overwhelmed by similar attacks. **

**2) Husks will be more dangerous as they can run in zigzag to avoid gunfire, ambush others while crawling on the walls and ceilings, and will sacrifice themselves to protect kamikazes (abominations) when introduced. There will also be no evolution as darkspawn used advance Reaper/Collector tech from day one. **

**3) I hope you enjoy how Wrex acts in the story. He's going to be around for the duration of the story, so enjoy. **

**4) Yep, there will be people from Thedas in this story. Guess who?**


End file.
